My Sacrifice
by lily-the-fox
Summary: On Hiatus. Welcome one and all, to where light can become darkness and darkness can become light...
1. Isolation

Chapter 1: Isolation

_In which a girl leaves home against her Father's will…to prove to the world that she's not afraid of the dark…_

No. No. No. No. No dammit! How could this have happened? I mean one minute you're happy you're living near your two best friends, and you've just started college yourself. Unfortunately, you couldn't choose what school you wanted to go to...and ended up choosing a random school that sent you a personalized invitation. Complete with a paper matching your favorite color and the ink in your second favorite.

Oh but that's not the best part...brace yourselves for this...it's was an invitation...for an all **BOYS** school. But you were too stupid to read the whole invitation and so here you are. Oh no, but this is not just any school, this is a school that happens to be in a creepy castle, in a creepy place, on a creepy cliff. Yup...this is how my day has been so far.

Welcome to the start of my eternity in hell.

You know, today started like a normal day, a happy day, the day that I would finally, leave the nest and spread my wings to fly--Ok wait...no…that sounded like crap...lemme start again. It was the day that I would finally leave home, and venture out into the worl—WHO THE HELL IS WRITING THIS CRAP! -Ahem- Ok one last time. Today was the day...I would finally be off to college...but I wouldn't be going alone, which was the best part--woohoo finally I got this right--anyways my two best friends were coming with me! At least I wouldn't be as lonely as usual ne?

Well I was all packed up and ready to go. It's kind of weird though...going to a new school. Starting off new...it always feels stranger as you go on in life. I walked to the garage...putting my suitcase into the trunk of my 2004, Navy blue, Jetta...a.k.a my baby. A noise in the garage startled me from my thoughts and I turned to where I thought the source was. There was my dad, as honorable and as sweet as he was, he had a frown on his face. "Kao-ri...perhaps you should stay home for this year...you could work for me for the rest of the year..."

"But dad...I...don't--"

"Kao-ri I just don't like the fact that you're running off with your so called 'friends' to some college that I haven't even heard of!" Dad always was overprotective...at least...that's what mom told me in her last letter.

"What do you mean by so called 'friends'? Kyo and Nik are and have been my best friends ever since we moved here!" I just hate how my dad never trusts my judgment. I don't think there's been one time where he has.

He walked over to my car and opened the trunk taking my suitcase out. "Kao-chan…I'm sorry...but I'd feel better if you stayed home...besides you're starting at this school at the second semester...wouldn't you want to start off at a school at the beginning?"

"NO! I DON'T CARE! I'M GOING TO SCHOOL!" Holy crap I can't believe I just said that...but...my friends mean the world to me...and dad just can't seem to understand that. I grabbed my suitcase and ran out of the garage. Hopefully Kyo hasn't left yet, her house is closer and I'm gonna have to get another ride somehow.

"Kyo!" I yelled knocking on the door. Gods...open the door. The door slowly opened revealing the disheveled state, otherwise known as her older brother Sukato. "Kao-ri? Wha?" I walked into the house and out of the doorway.

"Mou! Sukato-kun lemme in! Is Kyo-Kyo home? Don't tell me she left! Oh god she lef--"

"Kao-ri..."

"How am I gonna get to school now! If Kyo left that means Nik--"

"**Kao-ri**..."

"I don't wanna stay here by myself!"

"KAO-RI!"

"Dad's gonna make me run the company and he's gonna try to run my life!"

"**KAO-RI I'M STILL HERE DAMMIT!**"

I felt pretty foolish then, as I slowly turned to see my white-banged friend. Apparently Sukato left when he had the chance. Kyo was tapping her foot impatiently; in her hands were her suitcase and her car keys. "Relax Kao; we're not leaving you behind..." I spun around and there in the doorway was Nikita. Hey wait...they were going to travel to school together! And not bring me!

"I tried to call your cell Kao-ri but you wouldn't pick up, so I figured you already left..." Kyo explained

Suddenly I felt something vibrating in the pocket of my vest. I quickly opened it and took out my light blue cell phone. "H-Hello?"

"Kao-ri...vibrating? Why isn't your phone on its usual ring tone?" the voice on the other line asked.

I looked over my shoulder to see Nik smirking as she hung up her cell. "I swear it's stuck on vibrate it's not changing back to ring tone!"

"Look...we'll deal with your phone problems later Kao-chan…but we've got a long drive ahead of us before we get to scho--"

"What...the fuck..." I swore.

As suddenly the sensation of sinking took over my senses, I looked down to see a mix of dark colors and a swirl of black smoke that was drawing me into its abyss.

_"Don't be scared..."_

"I'm not afraid of the darkness..."

"Ughn..." I groaned, rubbing my head.

"How could this have happened? This is a huge mistake!"

"Fucking huma—OW! Dammit woman!"

"Will you two quit it the red-headed neko-jin is waking up..."

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. Looking around the room I noticed six people other than myself. Wait...where are Kyo and Nikita! "Um...hello there...what's your na--" I sent a death glare at the blue haired man and the lady beside him laughed. "Her glare's almost as bad as Hiwatari's ne Emi-chan?"

"Yeah...except for her's doesn't pose as much as a threat...seeing that she's a human and all..." Another woman spoke up before the one I guessed was 'Emi' spoke.

"Would you women quit gossipin' and start questioning the brat!" This time I directed my glare at the red haired man…and to my surprise, he glared right back at me.

"What's your name Miss?" The blue one spoke again.

"What did you do with my friends?" I snapped at him.

"Listen brat tell us your name and then we'll tell you what you want to know..."

"I don't trust you..." I replied coolly, getting up off of the bed that I was placed on. The room had simple decorations, but...it reminded me of a hospital room.

"Ok then...we'll tell you our name's first," One of the women spoke.

"You know telling me where ever the hell I am...and where my friends are would be more practical," I adjusted the goggles on my cat-eared hat and concentrated on that task. Anything to just keep me from reminding myself that they're all staring at me.

"I was getting to that!" the silver haired woman said angrily, "Anyways...Welcome to the West Side School for Paranormal Boys...I'm one of the six teachers here, I'm Mika Tseke. But in class call me Mika-sensei,"

I noticed that 'Mika-sensei's' mood changed drastically. One minute she sounded angry with me, the next she was happy again. She nudged the blue haired guy and whispered something to him.

"Oh! I'm Hitoshi Kinomiya...it's best if you call me Kinomiya-sensei in class..."

"I'm Akemi Yoshino, and this is Johnny McGregor...don't mind his temper..."

"I'm Michael Parker...and my lovely assistant is Nora Thannelly,"

"I am **not** your anything, Parker..." she hissed at him highly irritated at the blond male.

"Yeah...just one thing...if this is a school for boys...what am I doing here?" I asked in a higher pitch. Just to annunciate the fact that I am of the female race, thank you.

"Apparently there was a mistake, and now...you're here for the rest of the school year," answered Hitoshi.

"What do you mean stuck here...?" I asked waveringly.

"Well...once you are brought here through the darkness...you can't really go back, until it's the final day," Nora replied in a hushed tone.

"So...it's just me...and my friends...and a school filled with guys? It can't be that bad right?"

"It'll be worse than you think...trust me...but don't worry there are six other human girls that were accidentally brought here too...two of them including your friends," Akemi said with a smile.

I gave them a shifty glance before opening my mouth to speak again. I don't really trust these people…but hell…I might as well start to…

_"My name is Kao-ri Nakedashi..."_


	2. Introduction

Chapter 2: Introduction

_Where a man tries to reason with the light and only manages to fall down the stairs…_

It's been half an hour since we were introduced to our redheaded friend. And when I use that term I use it very lightly. Since she's arrived, all she's done is glare and ask about her friends. She must be a very caring person...but this is getting quite annoying.

Presently Akemi and I are walking Kao-ri through the halls to where we had the others waiting. The other teachers had to get back to their classes, hopefully distracting the boys for now. I mean...it won't be long until one of them notices the humans' scent coming from the Starry Tower.

"Nik!!! Kyo!!!" I watched Kao-ri run to her friends and gave them a peace sign, assuring them that she was fine.

"—Ahem...excuse me guys...err...girls...but, I'm sorry can you tell me your names again?" I asked. I've been teaching at this school...for 72 years...and I've never really dealt with girls...so pardon me if I act a little sheepishly.

"I'm Kyo, this is Nik-chan, that's Kao-chan, that's Shura-san, that's Loretta-san, that's Xy-san, and that's Naoko-san, geez...how old are you?! I mean we just told you our names like what 45 minutes ago?" The white and black haired girl stated rolling her eyes.

"Hey...don't be so mean to him...he's a lot older than you think!" Thanks Emi...that helped a lot.

The some of the girls gave small giggles, others gave small glowers, and some just stayed silent. "Oops! Ehehe...gomen nasai...I didn't mean it that wa--"

"It's ok Akemi...just..." I blinked. 'Kyo' was now waving her hand in my face, trying to get my attention. "Hai Kyo-san?" I asked hesitantly.

"Ano...there was a boy staring at us through the window..." I looked to where Kyo was pointing...but no one was there...wait.

Ugh...he's gonna get himself killed somehow this year...if not by Hiwatari and the other boys...than by his stupidity. I grumbled something to myself and walked to the window grabbing the intruder by the collar of his shirt.

"Takao..." I growled dangerously. My dragon-winged, no-brain, little brother grinned sheepishly and waved to everyone in the room.

"Hehe...hey bro...what's with all the human girls...and that human guy?" Oh shit. Takao pointed his finger at none other than Kyo, the mood-swinger herself. I swiftly dropped Takao, a smirk appearing on my face. Perhaps I won't have to punish my brother after all.

I could see Kao-ri and Nik grin and start to chuckle lightly as they watched their friend walk up to my brother. "YOU JERK!!!!!"

"Hey...you're not a gu--"

**SLAP!!!**

"OWWWWWWW!!!!!! ONII-SAN SHE HIT ME!!!!"

I sighed; Takao always was the joker...Kyo's slap probably didn't even hurt him much. He normally doesn't humor humans though...strange. "Takao...get out of here..." I said in a deadly tone.

He turned to run down the steps but a hand grabbed his collar to stop him. "Takao...do not tell the other boys about these humans being here...understand?" I take back every bad thing I thought about Akemi. She's a genius. Then again...that'll probably just stop Takao from telling the whole school. He gave a swift nod, then a cheeky grin. "Whatever you say 'Kemi-sensei," He then...probably surprised some of the girls, and jumped out the window by the staircase and flew away.

"You weren't kidding when you said this place was paranormal...were you..." Naoko said staring out the window at my brother's retreating form.

"Of course we weren't...but anyways I guess we'll split you girls up...and have some of the guys show you around ne?" Akemi said looking around at the seven girls.

"Mou, Emi-san...I believe that it'd be better for them to just be put into one house along with a few of the boys to show them around," I suggested. I can remember what it was like being the new kid, and being alone, away from my friends.

"But which house?" Akemi looked out the window staring at the small castles set aside as dorms "hey how about your brother's house! You know he has some of the nicest guys in his castle dorm...they're pretty cute too," Emi winked at the girls.

"Hell no!!!" cried Kyo. I don't blame her for not wanting to be near my brother after that gender issue. But there was something odd about the way Takao acted before. Feh what am I saying it's probably just his rampaging hormones. The girls from the East Side School that transferred here last year weren't all that pretty.

"Oh come on Kyoko-san...Yoshino-sensei did say that most of the guys were nice...and cute there...you'll probably hardly ever see that guy," The blunette known as Loretta stated.

Kyo grumbled something incoherent then managed to mutter an audible 'Fine'. Some of the girls giggled and smiled, probably thinking about the guys in Takao's house. Hah...are they in for a surprise.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and three boys fell from the doorway into the room. Wait, let me be more specific. Two boys...and a moron with no-brain. "Ow Max, you dumbass, you gave away our hiding spot..."

"ME!?! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STEPPED ON REI'S PONYTAIL!!!" yelled the blonde.

"WILL YOU BOTH STOP YELLING IT'S ANNOYING!!!" yelled a peeved Tiger demon.

"You idiots..." came a smooth voice from the door. None other than the ice prince himself appeared in the doorway, followed by the other four boys in Takao's castle. Takao, Rei, Max, Kai, Tala, Bryan, Brooklyn, and Enrique, that's who I have to put up with at night, along with Tseke-san's group of guys as well. Lucky...stupid women get their own little castle...while us guys have to room with the idiots.

I watched as Tala scanned the room, finally setting his gaze on the seven girls. "Humans? I didn't know you liked us enough to get us whores, sensei..." Tala gave a smirk as I felt the blood drain from my face. Damn I hate that kid, but...knowing those girls' tempers...he'll probably be burned by their fury.

"Oh yeah...I meant to say...whores for us...and a meal for Brook," Tala let out a cold laugh as some of the girls flinched. I noticed Brook gave him a fierce glare, but shook off the anger quickly and managed a fanged smirk at the girls.

"These are the 'nice guys' Yoshino-sensei? Geez and I thought you said they were cute..." The red-eyed girl, Shura, spoke this time. Tala frowned at this comment.

"You little bit--"

"Ok boys that's enough...I want you and the girls to play nice now...I have--we have classes to teach...you eight are excused from your work today...as long as you show the girls around and let them get used to this place..." Emi said while dragging me to the door.

"WOMAN!!!" yelled the all too familiar voice of a certain spiky haired teacher "We're teaching a Spell Casting Class and Defense Class together now...so quit fooling around!" Johnny grabbed Akemi's wrist and dragged her towards the stairs. Unfortunately he pulled a little too hard. Which resulted in all three of us falling down the staircase.

"JOHNNY!!! GET OFF OF ME!!!"

"AS SOON AS BLUE HERE GETS OFF OF ME!!!"

"What are you both talking about? I'm standing right here..." I said nonchalantly, grinning at their tousled state. They both looked at me with an expression of pure rage on the faces.

_"OH SHUT UP HITOSHI!!!!!!"_


	3. Obsession

Chapter 3: Obsession

_What a goes on in the head of one obsessed with his job…and maybe obsessed with something more…_

I stared at the girls in the room almost hungrily. The redheads' hair reminds me of blood. Mmm…I wonder...what one of them would taste like. How I long for the taste of fresh blood.

I licked my lips in anticipation as we walked closer to the females, starting our examination of them. Enrique gave me a strange look then also pointed to the brainless idiot who was currently quarrelling with one of the girls. Perhaps cupid was staring at me oddly because of my new…attraction…to the humans. I sent him a death glare despite of this and he clearly backed off of what he was thinking and concentrated on the fight again.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M STUCK WITH **YOU** FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!!!"

I couldn't really tell from whom this comment came from, but from the looks on their faces it could have come from either.

"I don't understand what the hell I ever did to you woman...all I did was mistake you for a--"

I watched in amusement as two of the girl's friends came and restrained her from attacking Takao. One of them being a girl with charcoal colored hair the other being, one of my redheaded beauties...it's a shame she covers her head with that monstrosity of a hat. I would go for the other one...but it seems Tala is quite taken with her, so I'll respect the Ice Prince's desire. I glanced at the girl again, she's attractive enough...I smirked...in fact she's very attractive.

"Kyo!!! Stop!!! You're pulling my arms off!!!"

"Enough Kyo! Stop fighting a pointless battle...it's been decided get over it..."

"WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!! I'LL RIP YOU APPART!!!" screamed the yin-yang like girl.

"Hey!!! You know...'Kemi-sensei said you're living with us ne? So we should at least get to know each other by name right?" asked Max.

"You go first..." snorted Tala's girl.

"That's Max, Rei, Takao, Kai, Tala, Bryan, and Enrique," I answered smoothly, keeping my gaze locked intently on my redhead. We locked eyes for a moment and then she quickly looked away.

"I'm Naoko Koshiba, that's Shura Mikawatsu, Kyoko Hinomei, Nikita Balkov, Rumi—I mean Loretta Mizuyah, Xylia Shiteru, and Kao-ri Nakedashi. It's nice to meet you all..."

Kao-ri...Kao-ri...Kao-ri. I repeated her name in my head, burning it into my mind. I like to know the names of my victims before I drain them of their life force that is. "Like wise..." I said with a mysterious grin.

Kyo had finally managed to calm down, after much coaxing from the other girls. As I stared at their necks I pointed out all the muscles and where the best place to feast would be...and then I started to realize how long these 'teachers' have denied me of my true nature, and how my hatred of them grows with each class. No…they are gone for now...so I can do whatever I want right?

Someone's elbow in my side snapped me out of my thoughts. "What?" I hissed at the person...it just happened to be Kao-ri. "Sorry there...but you were startin' to drool," she gave a smirk as some of the occupants of the room began to laugh. I'm starting to like this girl already...

"Oh really? Hasn't anyone told you that it's dangerous to linger in the darkness," I flashed one of my infamous fanged smirks as the sound of her heartbeat became faster.

"I'm not afraid…"

"Ok enough talk, stop playing with your food Brooklyn..." Tala chided me. I gave a mock pout then snorted, my ever-present smirk returning.

"Whatever Tala..." I answered back.

"Why don't we show the girls around ne?" Max said walking towards the door. As normal as Max seems...trust me...he's not.

"Good idea Max...let's start with our house ne?" Rei is one of the more responsible beings in our house. He's too uptight if you ask me...and his goody-goody act gets on my nerves.

"Yeah...I guess we should get settled ne?" Shura sent another glare at Tala before turning to the other humans. I've never seen such a bold human before. No one...**no one** has ever talked to the Prince of the Ice Demon Clan like that. Stuck up brat...

Rei took one of the girls' hands...Kyoko's? Hah! He's a dead man...

She snatched her hand back from the tiger demon "Back off buddy!!!"

"Kyo-san...calm down...he doesn't seem like an idiot..." Naoko's eyes...strangely remind me of Kinomiya-sensei's...weird.

"Sorry...guess you're not really used to being around us yet...I shouldn't have been so forward..." Idiot. Showing pity to the humans.

"Feh...whatever...just show us to our rooms kitty-boy," Kao-ri looked around the room and found a blue suitcase that appeared to be hers. I sniggered at my prey's new nickname for the Tiger.

To my astonishment Rei cast me a harsh glare, but his look changed to one of shock as Kao-ri's hand now stood in place of Kyo's. "Come on..."

Rei smiled, "Ok then lets go..." He and Kao-ri walked to the window.

"W-W-Wait!!! What do you think you're doing!?!?!" Kao-ri asked nervously. I growled and took a step closer to Rei and the girl, but a hand held me back.

"Take it easy...we're only going back to the castle..." I stared into Enrique's concerned blue eyes.

"Shut up...and don't tell me what to do...cupid...do your own fuckin' job...and I'll do mine..." I growled and pushed Enrique back.

Rei gave Kao-ri a cheeky grin before tossing her over his shoulder and jumping out the window.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

I growled furiously. Tala had an amused look on his face. I jumped out of the window after the Tiger stealing my prey.

Soon I heard screams and the sound of clothes flapping in the wind behind me. I watched as Rei put down a windswept Kao-ri on the bridge that led to our castle.

The others released their captives as well. They remained motionless for a moment, catching their breath. Nikita was the first to stand; she _was_ the one who seemed the least effected by the drop.

Rei held out a hand to help up Kao-ri. "Sorry 'bout not warning you all...but going out the window of Starry Tower is faster..."

"It's fine...none of us are injured..." Nikita's voice sent shivers down my spine. Cold and soft...almost like how Kai's was...when I fought him.

"Let's just go inside, they can choose where they want to sleep and rest...traveling through the darkness isn't so easy you know..." Max spoke up again.

"Human's must truly be weak...if they can't handle a one way trip through darkness..." Tala...always is pretty sensible and what he says is probably the truth.

"I'll show you weak!!!" Loretta charged at Tala and gave a roundhouse kick to his side. But Tala having to be a show off...and the best at "everything" simply caught her leg and flung her at Bryan, who shoved her away from him crudely.

"You wanna try that again wench?" Tala asked with a cocky grin. I watched the blunette rise to her feet, ready to charge at him again. Yet before she could even take a step towards him, a gloved hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"You are staying in our castle...nothing more...now get the fuck inside..." Kai's eyes flashed dangerously, I could see the girl wince from the heat emitting from the phoenix hanyou's hands.

"Make us..." growled Kyo.

"With pleasure...Takao...she seems to like you best...wanna do the honors?" I nearly chuckled at Tala's question. That dragon-winged idiot is going to get himself killed by that woman.

Takao grinned, "Yeah sure!" he said almost excitedly. I swear I'll never figure out this guy.

He spread his wings and flew...straight into Kyo... knocking them both into the castle. I take back anything good I said about Takao...if I've ever said anything good about him that is.

"Right then...any one else need an escort inside?" Tala asked walking towards the entryway himself.

I watched as Nikita...probably the most sagacious of the humans...walked inside to go check on her friend; some of the others followed her.

"Why should we trust you? You could just be luring us into a trap of some sort..." Kao-ri grumbled.

I walked over to the redhead and stood close to her, bending down to whisper in her ear. "You shouldn't trust us...in fact...you should be scared right now," I said huskily. Then moved my head down a little burying my face in her neck. Gods...how can someone smell so good? I could hear her pulse racing, so...close...

"We're going inside...**now**...if the teachers catch you...I'm not saving your ass again Kingston," I spun around and snarled at the intruder who interrupted me. Tala...how much I despise you right now is indescribable. He gave a small glare and walked inside.

I took this time to glance down at my captive...only to see that she had slipped away while I wasn't looking.

"You've gotta stop this...you're only scaring her you know..." Enrique...

"I told you before 'Rique...you do your job...and I'll do mine..." I said my rage slowly dying down.

He shrugged and walked to the archway, I, myself following him slowly.

Yes...our jobs...his is to make sure all beings find mates before their end...and mine is to limit the life given to the unworthy ones by the gods.

I know my purpose in life…and being what I am…I couldn't have asked for a better one.

When we reached the common room it was empty which was no surprise. There are eight staircases leading upstairs to different rooms from this area. Each guy has his own room…each room had two beds...that meant seven of us would be sharing quarters with one of the girls.

I bid Enrique good-bye and walked up to my room. To my surprise...the familiar smell of a rainy day filled my senses.

And there she was...her suitcase rested on top of the other bed in my room, her hat and goggles; also her hair ties lay there as well. She was observing my bird that I kept in a golden cage. She smiled picking up the small creature on her finger and spun around. Her shoulder length hair floating around her in waves.

_From this moment...I vow that she will be mine...only mine... _

I watched as her eyes lit up in fear at the sight of me and my name escaped from her lips.

_"Brooklyn..."_


	4. Observation

Chapter 4: Observation

_A girl, a spell, with a past, as well_…_and the boy who just wants her to say his name…_

Run. Keep running. Faster. She's waiting...

I can't believe...I left her alone like that...so long...

I threw open my door and ran to my bedside not even stopping to take off my shoes at the door like I normally did. "Rini!!!"

"Goshujin (Master)!" she cried flying off of the flower she was resting on.

Rini Tamayoshi, my guardian, who's almost 4 inches tall.

You see the water sprites in my village all need guardian pixies to watch out for them. In a way we look out for each other. They help us by allowing us the gift of flight, and we protect them, since well you know pixies aren't all that strong.

Hehe...anyways Rini and I have become really close friends, she wasn't born a pixie though. You see Rini-kun was a fairy, but when she and I were traveling this witch cursed her and well...now let's just say...if it weren't for her height and her magic, Rini'd look like a human.

"Goshujin-sama?" she asked again tapping her foot on my shoulder.

"Rini-kun, how many times do I have to tell you? You can call me by my name, we are friends ne?" I asked turning my head slightly to meet her gaze. I watched her face turn a little pink and she turned away.

"Ano--"

Before she had time to respond I heard a series of angry screams, and a few frightened yelps from the other's rooms.

"Maa...Rini-kun hide yourself in my pocket so we can go see what's going on..." I said holding open the left side pocket on my cargo pants.

"Hai Goshujin!" she squeaked and hopped down into the pocket. Without waiting another second I ran down stairs to where I saw Takao and Kyoko-san screaming at each other—nothing wrong there...umm...Brook's giving Kao-ri-san some strange looks...maybe I should tell somebody—

I swallowed hard at seeing his piercing turquoise eyes glaring at me. It's not that I'm afraid of Brook...it's just that I'm not strong enough to stand up to him yet that's all.

Right...umm...let's see what else...Tala and Shura are yelling at each other as well. It doesn't look like that'll end well. Enrique's just staring off into space...I hope everything's ok with him.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" yelled Loretta-san.

"Don't tell **me** what to do human!!! You may have had some authority back in your world, but this is where **my** type lives! So you're nothing here but a waste of life!!!" hissed Tala.

The room grew silent at this. Some of the guys had smug looks on their faces; others...like myself...had a disapproving look. Tala may be a prince...but he's not god.

"Take that back..." I almost shivered at the tone of Naoko-san.

"Tala...if you do say something like that to the girls again I will send you home..." Everyone turned to the entrance of the castle to see none other than Thannelly-sensei herself. "I've come to collect you all, the girls from the school across the lake are arriving here today...we've already sent Ian, Claude, Aaron, Dunga, Rick, Eddy, Joseph, and Gao over there this morning. Now...where are Mika-san's boys?"

"How the hell should we know?" grumbled Bryan. Thannelly-sensei cast a harsh glare then looked beyond Bryan to down the connecting hallway where Mika-sensei's guys' castle was.

You see, the castle dorms have one other castle dorm attached to them through a hallway. Ours...is attached to Mika-sensei's guys' castle. But really only Kinomiya-sensei watches over all of us.

Suddenly a red and gray streak was running towards us, down the hall. And then it stopped at the end...only a few seconds later. Only...it wasn't so much an 'it' anymore.

Ozuma Kourin, the youngest guy at the school, now stood before us, flashing a pert grin. "You called Nora-sensei?" he asked leaning back against the wall.

"The transfers are here..." Another voice said from behind the speed demon.

"Mystel...so nice of you to join us...now...where are the others?" Thannelly-sensei seems like she's losing her patience. Heh I guess this is why Hitoshi-sensei's room is on our side of the castle and not theirs.

"They're coming relax," replied the Egyptian psychic.

Mystel is one of the odd cases here, one of those who are human but are still one of us in a way. Only about like what, ten percent? Yeah ten percent of the school is made of kids like him. Most of them are looked down upon. But Mystel isn't...just because he could crush them...without even lifting a finger. But that's only because his powers don't need movement at all to be activated.

Another figure was running down the hall, but this time...he was shooting magic blasts at another person that was flying down the hall.

"SPENCER YOU ASSHOLE GIVE ME BACK MY SPELL BOOK!!!" Ohhh...so that's who's flying...

The two made it to the end of the hall on our side. And stopped for a minute composing themselves. The black-robed wizard turned to the other who was still floating...on a rock...yeah...

"Book...now..." the wizard said in a deadly tone.

The floating guy...otherwise known as Spencer, sighed and tossed something to the wizard. He must be a new guy...otherwise I would know his name.

"Ok...so that's Ozuma, Mystel, Spencer, and Garland.... Four are still not here..." Thannelly-sensei grumbled loudly.

I glanced at the two boys who had recently joined us. Spencer...he's one of those ten percent I was talkin' about. He's human but he can control the earth...rocks and stuff you know...

And then there's Garland...yup never met the guy before...Ehehe...-sweat drop-

The lights in the castle flickered a bit before they slowly turned off.

"AH TALA!!! YOU HENTAI!!!"

-sweat drop-

"Kyo...that's you standing behind me right?"

"Um...Kao-chan…I'm over here..."

"Oh.....................shit……"

"Goshujin-sama..." Rini's small voice squeaked. I could feel her trembling nervously in my pocket.

"Shh…it's ok Rini-kun..." I assured her.

The lights flashed and then turned back on.

"...Gomen ne minna-san..."

I stared at the hall near Ozuma, where Kai's friend Wyatt now stood.

You see Wyatt's family is pretty wealthy...actually...they're drop dead rich...but that's not the only reason he goes to this school. The primary reason is that, Wyatt can't exactly control his powers so well...so almost everywhere he goes he absorbs the electricity from the room. Which is also why there are **a lot** of windows in the main castle.

"It's alright Wyatt, just try harder to control it next time..." Thannelly-sensei spoke.

"Though it's not really a problem for us who can see in the dark..." a smooth cat-like voice spoke. But it wasn't Rei's.

Rai Wong. Probably Rei's best friend...but also his greatest rival, was now standing not two feet away from our tiger demon himself.

"I knew I smelt another scent enter the room..." Rei's eyes flashed playfully "even if you were invisible I'd still find you old friend..."

"Yeah...same here Rei..." the lion demon answered back.

"Ok so that's 6 out of 8...where are Kane and Oliver?" Thannelly-sensei must really have the patience of a saint.

"Oliver's in art class...Kane's in Defense...but it's their last class of the day..." Wyatt answered.

"Alright then...they'll just have to meet the transfers another time. Come along boys...and girls...."

I watched as the group slowly cleared out of the room.

"Goshujin-sama...we should go too..." Rini said looking towards the exit.

"I told you Rini...call me by my name..."

_Max Mizuhara..._


	5. Confession

Chapter 5: Confession

_If only if were so easy to tell people how you feel…_

THAT BASTARD!!!!

UGH...I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!!!!!!

HE PINCHED MY ASS!!!!!!!

IN THE DARK...MOTHER FUCKING PERVERTED...ARRRRGGGG!!!!!!!!!!

Loser...

Ok...now that, that's out of my system...here we are walking down another long and excruciatingly boring hall. Where we'll meet these 'transfers' from the sister school of this freak house. So far I've only gotten even angrier than I was before...he keeps looking at me and then saying something to the orange-headed goth kid...ugh I feel like a science experiment.

"We've arrived..." Nora-sensei's comment broke my train of thought. My eyes traveled from the cold, stone floor to the large wooden door that was in front of us. Our red-haired leader pushed open the door, and as soon as it opened several magic blasts shot at us.

"What the hell!!?!?!" I was pushed onto the ground by the blond guy...uhh...Max! Yeah that's his name!

"Send us back to our school immediately Thannelly..." a cold voice spoke, though the speaker invisible because of the smoke from the blasts.

"Ah back again this year Akira? Your aims gotten worse," the freaky speedy kid, Ozuma, was leaning against a wall opposite the door.

"YOU JERK!!!" another round of magical blasts erupted from the room, most of us stayed down.

"Enough Akira, Ozuma continue to taunt the witch and I'll put you on power prohibition and let her attack you," Nora-sensei sent a glare at the spiky haired guy.

"Hai sensei..." they both droned.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU BRAINLESS IDIOT!!!" there was a loud crash, and I watched in amusement as Kinomiya-sensei's little brother flew through the air and into a wall. Damn that Kyo girl sure packs a punch...and kick...and slap...I almost pity Takao. Oh well he deserved it right?

"Nikki...Brooklyn's really creeping me out..." I could hear Kao-ri-san whispering to her friend Nikita from over the fights going on in the hall.

"Are you scared?" Nikita seems like a pretty calm person; maybe...if I ever...need to talk I could go to her. I mean...it's not like I have my close friends or family here...so I'll just have to make some new ones.

"To tell you the truth...I am...a little...I mean he's a vampire Nik, but...he is kinda cute..." Well, then I'm glad that he chose to obsess over you then Kao-chan.

"Kao-ri..."

"He's right behind me isn't he..." she said in a wavering tone.

"Mmmhmm…"

I watched as a set of arms snaked around her waist and she was pulled away from her friend. Poor Kao-ri...

A loud whistle echoed through the room, most of us put our hands over our ears. Nora-sensei was standing in the doorway with a peeved look on her face.

"Enough fighting, girls introduce yourselves...then everyone else introduce themselves _after_ you get back to your castles."

"Hai Thannelly-sensei..."

"Hai Nora-sensei..."

Haha...that's funny...half of us called her by her last name...and half of us called her by her first--

"Yeah whatever sensei..."

Apparently the ice prince does not have a brain, nor is he capable of learning names...or manners for that matter...stupid bastard...

"I guess I should start...the name's Akira Shidaico and--"

-**Ring Ring Ring**-

Akira reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"No I will not help you take over the world Reili, good-bye,"

o.o -blink blink- Ok...not going to ask...

"Hehe sorry about that...yeah I'm Akira...I go to the Paranormal East Side School for Girls, but I was transferred here twice before...ummm...I extremely dislike Speedy over there...and I'm a witch..."

"Yeah I love you too bitc--"

"That's it Ozuma you're on Power Prohibition for two days!!!" Nora-sensei glared at him angrily.

"Dammit but!!!"

"(T.T) Ozuma...."

"(o.o) Hai sensei..." He sighed in defeat and resumed his silence.

"My name is Cameron Hikari...but you can call me Cammy or Cam, which ever you prefer...let's see...I've never really been here before but Spencer's told me a lot about this place in his letters...oh yeah! I can fire energy blasts...sort of like Akira-san's magic blasts..." said a normal looking girl.

"You have a girlfriend Spencer?" Tala asked the blond.

"She's my childhood friend Prince...nothing more," I bet if I were closer...I could see how much he's blushing.

"Hi!!! I'm Rena Hiyama! This is my first time being transferred here too...ummm...I hope I can be good friends with all of you...and I've got control over plant life..."

That kind of reminds me of Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho...heh...

I looked to my left to see the blond Egyptian guy...Mystel...staring at one girl who seemed to be avoiding his gaze. Wonder what's up with them, feh oh well not my problem.

"Vega Zahara...I...shape shift...into a bird..." I then recognized the accent of the girl that Mystel was staring at...it's similar to the psychic's own accent. She must be from Egypt as well then.

Rai and a few of the other guys whistled, but it was a moment that ended soon.

"She's promised to me...so back off..." Mystel growled a little and his eyes flashed a darker blue for a minute.

I have no idea what that meant...I'll probably figure out what it means later anyways.

"I'm Emma Yori and that's Miyu-chan…I mean Miyuki Tomoe..."

From that moment on I just sort of tuned out the rest of the introductions...I don't really think I'll get too close with anyone from the East Side School...

----------------------------------------------

And before I knew it, we were all walking back to the castles together.

"Hey..."

Tala...grrr...not in the mood to fight...so I just ended up ignoring him...hey if the Ice Prince can't handle a little cold shoulder...then he's a lousy Prince.

I could almost feel him glaring at me.

"**Hey**..."

Keep...walking...ignoring...

Suddenly it felt like the temperature dropped 20 degrees...uh oh...

His hand shot out and grabbed my shoulder from behind, then spun me around to face him.

"What the hell do you want..." I gave him a defiant stare.

"What the hell is wrong with you..." he asked in a serious tone.

"Nothing is wrong with me...why the hell do you care...stupid perverted--"

"You just seemed out of it...while the new girls were introducing themselves..."

"I'm fine...there's nothing wrong with me...now Leave. Me. Alone."

I swatted his hand off of my shoulder then ran to catch up with the others...but...not before hearing him whisper something that I don't think he anticipated me to hear...

_"I'm sorry...Shura..."_


	6. Corruption

Chapter 6: Corruption

_Why corruption is never the answer to anything and how talking to spirits can never result in anything good…_

There she is...not ten feet in front of me...oh the torture it is just to watch her. I told myself that I'd find her again...I swore it. Hah...she can't bring herself to look at me. She's probably still as weak as she was when were last met...foolish girl.

"Vega Zahara...I...shape shift...into a bird..."

Ah my falling star...how long I've waited to here your sweet voice one again...

You have no idea...of the humiliation you put me through...all the trouble you caused...

I looked to my right; Rai and the others were making her even more uncomfortable than she already was.

"She's promised to me...so back off..." I heard myself growl. Apparently my dark side...wanted a say in this...stupid fools...it's best not to anger him, you'll only get yourself killed.

In fact...that's always what happens...but...that's not the case with Vega...no…we go back a long ways...

_It was 100 years ago... _

"_Please Aphrodite, heavenly goddess...my wife and I...we beg of you, please ask of your son Cupid, to wield his golden bow and use his divine power to make our son fall in love with the Princess._

_Our Kingdoms have been fighting for years now, and we wish to end this violence. Peace would be obtained if our children, Mystel, my son, Prince of the West side of the Nile, and Vega, their daughter, Princess of the East side of the Nile...were to marry. But I want my son to have a happy marriage. Please...make them fall in love, holy goddess...I pray to you...make them fall in love..."_

_I watched in horror as the words fell from my father's lips to the statue. It was a little odd to watch my father pray to a goddess other than those we believe in. Who am I you ask? I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you now...because you probably already know from my father's little speech. I am Prince of the West side of the Nile. And…my father is being selfish. How could he...ugh if he wanted me to be happy...then he should've just denounced me from my duties of being Prince. I hate...being told what to do...having you purpose just given to you on a golden platter...no seriously...that's what happened._

_But you see...I don't even know who this Princess is...and I don't want to marry...just because we fall into a false love with each other. Who knows, maybe this Princess is a hideous monster of a woman. All I really want...is to become strong...prove myself to be enough of a King, to rule all of Egypt...alone. I want to run my own life...make my own purpose._

"_I can help you..." I shivered at the coldness of the voice._

"_Who are you? How could you help me?" I called out to the darkness of the temple._

"_I'm a god...and dear child...I can help you...I can give you what you desire,"_

"_I don't trust you...what should I call you oh nameless one..."_

"_You may call me Night..." A black smoke rose from the ground and twisted around me._

"_So...Night...what do you want...I know you won't just give me what I want for free...it never works that way..."_

"_Smart boy...I want freedom...you see I too was not allowed a choice of purpose...and so the other gods destroyed me and I am a mere spirit now. So I desire a host body...until my old body reincarnates..."_

"_So why not wait until then? And how can you give me what I want if you're just a spirit..." I closed my eyes._

"_I may be a spirit...but I'm still a god, a powerful god...and I grow impatient for my old body...it will not be resurrected for another 50,000 years..."_

"_You'll...make me strong then...if I let you reside in my body?" My voice wavered for a moment._

"_Oh strong by far...but it will take time for our combined powers to develop...our training will be long and complex. Are you certain this is what you want?"_

"..._Yes..."_

_Then all went black._

_----------------------------------_

_My eyes opened and took in the familiar setting of my room in the palace. Was...it all just a dream?_

_::On the contrary fair Prince...this is no dream...::_

_So...it was real...Night is real..._

_::Why yes I am...and there's someone at your side::_

"_Prince Ammon you've awakened!"_

"_Yes...I have...what's gone on while I was in slumber?" That didn't sound like my normal voice. It must be the effects of Night and my merging._

_::Actually...it's just me...I answered for you, since you seemed lost in your thoughts...::_

"_My Prince you must hurry and change into more suitable clothes...their highnesses the Pharaoh, the Queen, and Princess of the East are joining your family for dinner tonight..."_

"_Oh...wait...WHAT!?!"_

"_You're getting marri--"_

"_I know that you fool!!! I hissed. A wicked grin formed on my face as Night sent me a mental image of crushing the foolish servant that dared to mention my marriage._

_Suddenly there was a sickening crack and I snapped back to reality. There was the servant floating in the air being crushed by an invisible force...I smiled as a look of pure terror and pain washed over his face._

_::Well I suppose we should get ready for this...girl...shouldn't we...I'm sure...she's to die for...::_

_A dark laugh rang throughout my room._

_--------------------------------_

_At dinner I was quiet...or at least to my parents I was. In reality I was getting acquainted with Night more. We haven't seen this Princess yet...and my parents were distracted with the rulers of the East, what better time to slip away ne?_

_::So...we're going to find her? A hunt...how amusing...::_

_I know..._

_----------------------------------_

_I managed to get away without drawing unwanted attention; if I knew my parents...they'd either put her in a guest room...or my room..._

_I gave an involuntary shudder...what if this Princess is a seductress?_

_::Then we kill her before she can even touch us...::_

_I continued walking down the hall...checking most of the guest rooms along the way. Until my hated thought was proven true. She's in my room...those bastards...they let her in MY room...damn them..._

_I ran to the silver door and pushed it open; pushing through the layers of silk that came after the door._

_And there she was...Vega...sitting on my bed a pillow hugged tightly to her chest. She looked up at me with those silver-pink eyes._

_::Behind you!!!::_

_But I couldn't move...my mouth hung open...all the words I desired to speak to her escaping in one breath..._

_::It's Cupid!!! What the fuck!?! MOVE DAMMIT!!! STOP LOOKING AT HER AND--::_

_Suddenly I felt a sharp pain and I fell to one knee. I felt dizzy and stable at the same time...such an odd feeling. How amusing that Cupid can make people feel this. I looked back up at Vega who was staring fearfully at me...was...she scared of me? Or perhaps for me?_

_::Prince...this girl...this falling star...I want her...::_

_Then she will be ours..._

_I slowly rose to me feet, keeping my eyes locked with hers. "I-I'm sorry...f-for intruding in your room...my Prince..." she bowed. But I paid no heed to the words, for they meant nothing now. I approached my bed and stared down at her. She tilted her head up and locked her gaze with mine again. I felt Night taking over again...he cupped her chin gently and pulled her up to knees, so she was closer to our eye level._

_Before I could stop him...my lips pressed roughly against hers in violent kiss. I felt like a spectator...a prisoner in my own body as I felt Night controlling my actions. He made us reach for the back of her dress...hastily trying to find a way to remove it. I felt her stiffen then try to push us away._

"_Prince Ammon...oh my--" DAMN SNOOPING SERVANTS!!!_

_I pulled away from the Princess and started walking to the door._

"_Rest assured that I'm not done with you Princess..." I said so only she could hear._

_Oh the torture I had in mind for he who dared to interrupt._

_And…that was the last I saw of her...until later that night._

_-------------------------------_

_It was then I found her...staring out the window at the ever silent moon...she turned around..._

"_I don't want to marry you Prince..."_

_But I must have you..._

_::She has to be ours...be mine...::_

_And she smiled at me...us..._

"_I'm sorry...that this all had to happen...to you..."_

_I reached a hand towards her...and…then she started to disappear...feathers...the wind blew pearly white feathers at me...as she transformed into a falcon and fled my room through the window._

_No…don't...don't leave me...us..._

_::I vow to find her again Prince...I won't let her go...::_

_I won't either Night...I won't either..._

_-------------------------------_

_Later on...I found out that she too had prayed to the damned ones...the ones that call themselves gods...they told her lies of who Night was...gave her a way to escape...for that...I swear...one day...that I will destroy the Heavens...no one will survive my fury...but it matters not how long it will take for their destruction...for you see...now I am immortal..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hitoshi..."

The blunette turned his head to check who was standing in his doorway. "Hmm? Mika? What's wrong?"

"Hitoshi...he's here..." a look of pure trepidation was visible.

"Who's here Mika?"

"Kami-sama!!!" she slapped a hand to her forehead "Hitoshi!!! The Lord of Nightmares!!! He's here!!!"

"WHAT!?! BUT HOW AND WHO AND WHAT!?!?!"

"We did some research...on the new girls...the transfers...Vega...in particular...it's odd for a Paranormal to only be able to change into one animal...so Nora, Akemi, and I checked the records...she got her powers from Horus...she asked him for a way to escape her marriage...to the Dark one. Hitoshi...she was going to marry Mystel!!! That means that everyone's in danger!!! He was banished to Hell 50,000 years ago for a reason!!!" Mika was hysterical now.

"P-Perhaps...he's dormant in Mystel...maybe if we train him...well enough...he can resist and..."

"So that's it...ne...our teaching...never thought I'd say this...but I guess we have to teach for our lives ne?" Mika managed a weak smile.

"Don't worry Mika...it'll be ok...who knows maybe Vega's record was wrong..."

"Hitoshi he killed them...he's an orphan because the power given to him by the Lord of Nightmares was used to kill his family...and I think it's best if we just--"

"If you're suggesting the death of a student then--"

"WHY WOULD YOU CARE ABOUT ONE LIFE IF YOU SAVE OVER A MILLION OTHERS!?!?! I WON'T LET HIM TAKE MORE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT HITOSHI!!!"

"W-What do you mean more?" he looked at her with a worried look.

"My father...was a God of the Winds...one of the gods that sealed the Dark one's fate...the Lord of Nightmares...he killed my father..."

I watched her closer her eyes tightly...then Hitoshi her hugged her closely...probably out of sympathy...

Oh well...no matter...it means nothing to me...their foolish thoughts about Night. I don't really care who he's killed...it means nothing anymore...we'll both get what we want in the end. We'll have rule over both worlds and we'll have Vega...

I turned to leave...but not before hearing Mika's last whimper.

_"Why Hitoshi...why does it have to be Mystel..."_


	7. Information

Chapter 7: Information

_The wolf howls at the moon…sing your solace to the silent moon my friend…and maybe…this time she'll answer back…_

As we were walking down the hall to get back to our dorms, I watched Mystel...I hope I got his name right...ehehe...-sweat drop-

Anyways I watched him slip away from the rest of us and he walked down another hall. I guess he didn't think anyone would notice. I guess a lot of people feel that way...they feel invisible to the world...but it doesn't really look like this guy is one of those types though.

Well you really can't blame me for being curious, I am only human you know. Mystel walked down several hallways and I almost lost him a few times, but he stopped at the end of a hall and I was able to catch up

"Hitoshi!!! The Lord of Nightmares!!! He's here!!!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I watched Mystel's face contort into a look of pure amusement...no the normal kind of haha...it's funny amusement...but the sick kind of look that psycho's get before they kill someone...aaaannnddd this boys and girls is how you tell that you've been watching too much TV.

I tried to pick up a few more bits of the conversation, but all I could catch was a few words, I did have to stay kind of far away. Didn't wanna get caught.

"...banished to hell...50,000 years..."

"...dormant in.........train...resist..."

Dormant? What the hell? Is the Lord of Nightmares inside the school? Who is this guy exactly? Guess I'll have to ask during class ne? Good thing I have history class later today at least I think I have history later today...maybe its tomorrow...-sweat drop-

Mystel then let out a dark chuckle, which broke my train of thought, and then he turned to walk back this way. Shit! I've got to move!!! I searched around trying to find a good place for me to hide. Yeah...I can't so much really run...he'd hear me you know? So I did the best I could out of the circumstances I was under...and hid behind a wrinkled tapestry.

I heard the footsteps approaching me...closer and closer...and then he stopped. His footsteps started walking away from my hiding place and I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding. I waited until I the only thing I heard was the sweet and comforting sound of silence.

Getting out from behind the tapestry...I then noticed...it wasn't so much a tapestry but actually an old map of the school that looked very worn down. Hehe...guess I got a little paranoid there. I stood in front of the map trying to pin point my location when another voice startled me.

"Excuse me...but why aren't you with the others?" I spun around and recognized Kinomiya-sensei's blue hair.

"Ugh...give those boys the day off and they go on a rampage...if they set the school on fire again I'm going to--"

"Actually Mika-sensei...I just sort of slipped away from the group...you see I was looking for a bathroom...and I kind of got lost..." I laughed nervously hoping she would believe my lie. That Mystel guy owes me big time.

"Well I'll let you take care of this Mika-san...I've got a class to teach, see you at dinner with the others?"

She nodded then waved Kinomiya-sensei off. "Well...I really should give you detention for wandering off...and for lying to me..." Shit... "but I think since this isn't really that big of an offence I'll just have you help me with some class work..." I sighed in relief. Mika-sensei was yelling before...and now she seems so calm. Weird...

"Follow me..." She smiled at me and then walked down a hall. Which led to another hall...which led to a staircase...which...oh forget it...

We eventually reached a dead end...where Mika-sensei tapped a specific tile on the floor. The wall slowly became slightly ajar, revealing that it was a door that hid an upward staircase. This place just keeps on getting weirder.

We ascended the stairs...which took a while...I think my feet are starting to blister. Ow! Ok scratch that I **know **they're blistered. Stupid shoes.

"Ok here we are," Mika-sensei ended the uncomfortable silence between us and opened the door at the top of the stairs "welcome to the Paranormal History classroom!"

I peered into the room; it looked extremely different than I imagined it to be. The room was enormous...well at least compared to the other history rooms I've been in. Bookshelves that looked like they could touch the very clouds themselves lined the walls. In the center of the room there was a staircase that led to the second floor.

"Well...go on in, have a look around and then I'll put you to work ne?" I nodded at Mika-sensei then walked into the room. Maybe I could ask Mika-sensei about the Lord of Nightmares...so long as I'm in the History room.

The History room is actually more like a History Tower...so to speak. There are about 5 floors that reach the ceiling about like what 200 ft above my head? Ten desks on each floor...which means there are probably 20 students in her class for each...hour?...she teaches. I mean she can't teach two floors of the room at the same time.

I guess I looked pretty stupid there staring out into space, because the next thing I knew Mika-sensei's hand was on my shoulder and she was asking if I was alright.

"Hey Mika...-sensei...who's the Lord of Nightmares?" I heard the words leave my lips.

"So you overheard Hitoshi and my conversation..."

"I only heard bits and pieces of it...not much really," I said truthfully.

"The Dark Lord...Lord of Nightmares..." Mika-sensei laughed nervously "we're not really learn about him until later in the year...but I suppose...if you keep this to yourself...I'll tell you a little bit about Mystel's problem..."

The Lord of Nightmares is dormant in Mystel!?!?! Should I tell her that he was outside—

"Mystel...has the Dark Lord dormant inside of him...I suppose his powers will—are growing with each day...but you see, the other teachers and I believe that he might not even know that he'll become the Dark Lord's new body someday...or even that the Dark Lord is within his conscious..."

"W-What happened to his old body?" I asked a little unsteadily.

"It was damned to hell along with his soul...unfortunately...somehow he managed to gather enough power to break the curse that confined his spirit to hell and he sought protection within a child's mind..."

"Curse that held his spirit?"

"Spirits are translucent creatures...no barrier, wall, or anything can hold them...unless they are cursed..."

"So why won't his body reincarnate?" There are thousands of questions in my head just waiting to be answered.

"Because to be reincarnated...the spirit must undergo the said punishment of the body with the body..."

Mika-sensei continued to tell me the story of two star-crossed souls from Egypt. And how I would soon get to know those souls very well, in my school life.

"That was over a hundred years ago..."

I blanched. "A-A hundred years!?! I can understand Mystel...but Vega? How did she even know about Mystel having the Lord of Night--"

"The Dark Lord," Mika-sensei corrected me "Vega already had Paranormal blood in her, some ancient civilizations believed divine rule; they didn't know how right they were. The Gods bless a specific family of a civilization with foresight, so that their lives would prevail..."

"But why didn't Mystel have foresight then..."

"Mystel chose not to believe in his power...he believed his power wasn't strong enough to rule his land..."

"I understand now...so...since they were both granted power by the gods...they gained a longer life span..."

"That of the demon kind...yes indeed..."

"Wow..." I was speechless...the world...used to seem so small to me...

"You mustn't tell anyone of this information...not even Mystel or Vega themselves...especially not them for that matter..."

"Hai Mika-sensei..."

"Oh you had to do something for me didn't you...hmm...ah yes...bring this potion to Hitoshi-sensei for me since you're heading back to your castle," She handed me a pale blue bottle that had a skillfully designed crescent moon as a handle.

"Sure thing..." I took the bottle then waved good-bye and retraced my steps from the staircase to the secret door.

As I walked down the hall and rounded another corner I bumped into something firm and impassive. I looked up only to have my gaze met by a pair of golden eyes.

"Rei..."

"_Naoko..."_


	8. Infuriation

Chapter 8: Infuriation

_The feud of Tiger and Wolf…eat your hearts out…free your souls…_

"Naoko..."

Her name left my lips as I stared upon her small form. It's interesting...how did these humans get taken into the darkness...get taken here...why...

I sighed inwardly...I guess it's just one of the many mysteries that'll catch my curiosity but I'll never really solve.

"Oh! I'm sorry...w-what are you doing here exactly...I thought we didn't have classes..." she said hurriedly. She looked a bit disheveled from out collision and her face had a pink tinge to it. Interesting...

She continued to watch me with her wolf-like eyes, her head tilted to the side slightly as she awaited my answer.

"Oh right...I-I came to find you, we made it to outside of the castle when someone noticed you'd g-gone missing..." I swallowed hard under her intense stare "k-knowing what the guys here could do...i-it only seemed reasonable to go find y-you..." Why was I stuttering?!

She giggled as if knowing something I didn't. Either that or it's probably cause I'm standing here babbling like some idiot.

"Ok then...I guess we should get back to the castle ne?" she laughed nervously "I mean back to our dorm castle..."

"Y-Yeah...right..." What is that bottle in her hand? Oh well it's really none of my business…

We stood there for a few minutes in silence...seemingly lost in our own thoughts, when suddenly Naoko decided to break the silence.

"Let's go...our dorm is this way right?" She grabbed my hand and tugged on it while beginning to walk back in the direction I came from.

"Uhhh...yeah!!!" I said unusually loud.

Why am I acting so strange? It's not like I've never been around a girl before. Ugh probably just my hormones acting up. -.- Stupid hormones...

We continued to walk down the hall hand-in-hand, not caring so much about the uncomfortable silence. She didn't seem to mind our closeness...so it didn't really matter right?

She did seem a little worried about something...I could see it in her eyes...but that's her choice whether to tell me or not.

As we walked back into our dorm castle a few whistles were heard. "Damn just had to pick one of the cute ones didn't you Tiger-boy..." Ozuma and a few others were in the common room.

"Aww...the Wolf and Tiger do make an adorable couple!" cheered one of the girls in the room.

"Nice choice Naoko," Rena said with a wink. I noticed that she was on the couch, Wyatt was close by leaning against the wall...giving her strange looks. Probably is confused by what she...hey wait we're not a couple!!! Err...unless she wants to be...

"Hohohohohohoho!!!" Oh no...no no no no no no no no....

Everyone's head turned to the doorway of our dorm but mine.

"HONEY-BUNNY!!!" squealed the voice of the devil.

Miran Xiaolin...a curse of the devil...a demon from the East Side School...and the head of the 'Kiss me Tiger' Fan club...the person of the school who had declared her claim on me...but has none what so ever I assure you!!!

"Oh shit..." I said a loud.

Naoko looked up at me with a confused look. Just then an idea popped into my head.

"Naoko..." I whispered "could you do me a favor...I...need you to pretend to be my girlfriend..."

"NANI--"

I cut her off by swiftly pressing my lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

I opened one eye and glanced at Miran, whose jaw had hit the ground. "W-WHO IS THAT WHORE!?!?" she screamed at my roommates.

"You don't know? But Mi-chan I thought you knew all..." Akira said snidely at the blond.

"WHO IS SHE SHIDAICO!?!?!" Miran shrieked again as Naoko and my kiss continued.

"That's Rei's woman...so tell all the other little stalkers he has to fuck off...and leave him alone..." Tala...is sticking up for me!? Holy shit the apocalypse is coming!!!

Miran stood there for a minute as Naoko and I parted to catch our breath. I turned to Miran and growled darkly. She then ran from our castle sobbing hysterically.

I looked down at a tousled Naoko who had not a blush of embarrassment on her face...but one of fury. Suddenly the stinging pain of a slap was all I could register as I was sent against a wall.

"Oh...err...bad timing...it's...hehe dinner time everyone..." said Akemi-sensei from the doorway.

I watched Naoko flee from the room and some of the other girls followed. What had I done?

-------------------------------------------------------------

At dinner we all sat at our respected tables choosing our own seating arrangements. The tables were long and not too wide so the seating arrangement went a little like this.

Tala (at the head of the table)

Shura (across from) Spencer

Ozuma (across from) Cameron

Bryan (across from) Loretta

Akira (across from) Takao

Kyo (across from) Nikita

Kao-ri (across from) Kai

Brooklyn (across from) (Me)

Enrique (across from) Naoko

Mystel (across from) Vega

Xylia (across from) Emma

Oliver (across from) Kane

Luna (across from) Max

Garland (across from) Miyuki

Wyatt (across from) Rai

Rena (across from) Cathy

Lucky me...I get to sit next to Naoko-san...I don't understand what she's angry about...maybe if I can talk to her—

"Ahhhhhh spicy!!! Hot!!!" I watched Kao-ri drop her fork and look around for something to drink.

I watched in amusement as Brooklyn handed her his flask and she drank from it desperately trying to stop the burning in her throat. Oh did I mention that Brook's flask...was that of blood?

A thin red line dripped down her chin and a wicked smirk formed on Brooklyn's face as the girl paled in horror of her actions.

"Kao-ri...a-are you ok?" Kyo asked with a concern look.

She looked frozen in shock.

I sighed...when Brook had an obsession...he had an **obsession**.

I looked around the table and picked up some of the conversation.

"So...Akira...when did you fill out in all the right places?"

**SLAP!!!**

"It's nice to meet you Miyumi..."

".....................nice to meet you as well..."

"Kon-san...?" I turned to face Naoko snapping out of my daze.

"H-Hai? N-Naoko-san...pleaseforgivemeIdidn'tmeantoImeanI-I-I-I-I-I-I--"

"_So...does that mean you really want me to be your girlfriend Rei?"_


	9. Suffocation

Chapter 9: Suffocation

_A single strand of thread that holds a tie of friendship is as sturdy as the strongest metal in the world…it may get weak…and it can stretch over time…but that bond will never break…_

Oh my god...THAT JERK!!!

HOW COULD HE MAKE KAO-RI DO THAT!?!?!

I SHOULD KILL HIM!!!!

Stupid bastard...

I glanced over at Kao-ri, who was as white as a ghost. Fucking hell...I swear if everyone's just gonna sit there doing nothing I'll scream...

It was then that Kao-ri fainted...

His smirk only grew...along with my rage...

I looked across the table at Nikita, she doesn't seem any happier than I am right now. Why is he doing this? Why Kao-ri? Well...he's stupid if he thinks he can get away with hurting one of my friends.

Nik turned to Kai and mumbled something incoherent.

What Kai answered is what I could hear...and the words stuck in my head like some sick joke...

"When Brook has an obsession...don't get in his way..."

The said guy had an amused look on his face as he cupped Kao-ri's chin in one hand. He then leaned down and licked the blood off her chin.

That's it...I can't take it anymore!!!

I chucked my glass of water as hard as I could at the vampire. I watched the contents spill all over the two and the glass hit Brooklyn's face with a loud bang.

Kao-ri's eyes flickered open. Oh shit...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

She fell backwards out of her chair in surprise at how close he was.

"Keep your filthy paws off of my friend you pervert!" I glared at Brooklyn making sure he knew exactly how angry I was.

A loud growl was my reply from the vampire. "Foolish ningen...you dare intervene..." he hissed.

Suddenly I felt lightheaded...I-I can't breathe...

I tried to focus my eyes but the pain only increased.

"STOP IT!!!"

"Brook that's enough!!!"

I heard a crash and something fell to the floor beside me. I fell back onto something soft and I gasped for much needed breath.

As I opened my eyes I looked to my left where I saw Brook on the floor Kao-ri sitting on his back. What just happened...?

I brought a hand up to my neck and massaged it gently.

"If you touched her Brook I'll kill--"

"Relax Kinomiya...I don't drink dirty blood..." He snorted from his spot on the floor.

I heard a 'thwap' sound and I realized that Kao-ri must've hit him...or something...

Wait...he...said Kinomiya...

I looked up and a pair of crimson-brown eyes stared down at me.

"Hey crazy-girl you ok?" Takao asked with that same goofy grin on his face.

I tried to answer him but all that came out was a muffled squeak and a series of coughs.

He kept on smiling and handed me his cup of water. "Here drink this..."

Why...is he being so nice to me...after all the times I hit him...and yelled at him...

Takao brought the glass to my lips and poured the cool liquid down my throat.

I coughed again, but I had to admit...the big idiot knew what he was doing.

"Feeling better now? Even just a little?" He prodded me.

"Mmmhmm...yeah...I'm ok now..." I tried to stand up but Takao wouldn't let go "hey buddy hands off!!!"

I then took my elbow and hit him hard in the gut sending him flying.

I turned to Kao-ri to see her still sitting on Brook. "Now...are you gonna behave Brooklyn...?"

He grunted. "Bite me woman...I don't take orders from anyone..."

"Yeah you wish Vampsie...now promise me you'll behave or I won't get off..." Kao-ri said highly irritated with the vampire's actions.

He snorted and chuckled lightly. "Fine then don't get off..." He got up on all fours then began to stand where Kao-ri promptly slipped off his back and onto the floor on her butt.

Ugh all men are idiots...

"Come on...we're going back to our room..." He picked up Kao-ri and slung her over his shoulder like some piece of luggage.

"Have fun Brook," Tala sniggered.

"You're a real bastard you know that Tala," Shura said casting a look of sympathy to Kao-ri.

"What? Dinner's over if you haven't noticed..." he waved off Tala and Shura before exiting the Dining Hall. Kao-ri on the other hand...looked like a wreck...she managed a feeble smile and waved good-bye to me and Nikita before she and Brook left.

"Takao..." I saw Kinomiya-sensei walk over to our table. I turned around to see the said bruised person behind me. How did he recover so fast?

"What's up Hitoshi?" he asked grinning at me then turning to his brother.

"Takao...you're in charge of your castle tonight..." Suddenly Takao's expression became very serious.

"Ok Hitoshi...I understand...don't worry leave everything to me bro," Takao smiled and Kinomiya-sensei walked out of the teacher's exit.

What exactly is going on? I don't understand...

Wait a minute...

"IS HE INSANE!?! HE LEFT YOU INCHARGE OF OUR CASTLE TONIGHT!?!?!" He just beamed at me like some child who got candy or something.

"Yup!"

Oh my god...we're all gonna die...

"Hey Takao come on we're gonna go back to the castle now!" called Max as the others began to head towards the large door at the end of the room.

He nodded at Max then turned back to me. "May I escort the lady to her quarters?"

I laughed and offered him my hand, which he took gingerly. Idiot...

I used the hand to throw him onto the floor and I walked over him. "I'm not some Princess, Takao; I can take care of myself..."

I continued to walk out of the Dining Hall when Takao ran up beside me smiling and giving me that goofy grin of his.

"_But I want to protect you Kyo..."_


	10. Revelation

Chapter 10: Revelation

_Have you heard…have you heard? There's something in the castle…there's something in the--_

I followed as everyone cleared out of the dining hall. I had a small frown on my usual emotional face after what that vampire...Brooklyn, had done to Kao-ri. I wasn't pleased. Just because someone has supernatural powers doesn't mean he can practically 'claim' another person.

"_When Brook has an obsession...don't get in his way..."_

I remembered what Kai had said. So the vampire was obsessed with Kao-ri. That thought made me sick...he made her drink blood…

As I continued to rant to myself, we made it back to our castle. I looked over to see Brooklyn, with Kao-ri still slung over her shoulder, wave and go up to his room. I glared at his retreating form. I felt a hand place onto my shoulder and I turned to see Kyo with an equally irritated expression.

"I already don't like him." I stated almost in a cold hard tone.

"Me neither..." Closing her eyes she let out a sigh. "We might as well get some rest. I got a feeling it's gonna get even more tiring being here." She sent an annoyed look at Takao, who was waiting for her to follow him to their room with his trade mark grin. "I'll see you tomorrow. G'night."

"Night..." I replied quietly as her hand slipped off my shoulder and she ran over to Takao, and they left up the stairs.

Looking around I noticed everyone had left for their rooms. Shaking my head with a sigh, I went up a staircase leading to my room for the night, and for the rest of the year.

When we first got here, I had randomly chosen a room, and ended up with Kai Hiwatari, I guess it really isn't that bad...it's not like he's annoying or perverted...or obsessive...thankfully.

I walked into my new quarters quietly, but as I passed by the unlit fireplace, it suddenly burst into flame. Jumping, I turned to look at Kai who had a short smirk on his face. I shot a small glare at the crimson-eyed guy then let out a breath as I reached my bed that was sideways to the fireplace and under the window.

I'm really starting to hate anything paranormal.

Taking my duffel bag I enter the nearby door to the bathroom to change. Once dressed in dark gray flannel pants and a white tank top I leaned over the sink, both hands gripping either side of the white porcelain. Looking into the mirror at my reflection, thoughts began to cloud my mind.

_Why exactly was I doing here? And now strange things seem to be happening...almost every five seconds._

Letting out a frustrated sigh I continue to think back. And to think, it wasn't too long ago that me, Kyo and Kao-ri were getting ready to leave our homes in Japan to go off to college. Though what we hadn't planned was going to a random school that we each got a personalized invitation from...and then get sucked into a dark hole and ending up in this creepy castle.

"This is all just..." I couldn't think of the best word to explain it all. Giving up I walk out of the bathroom and head over to my bed.

I'm actually thankful that Kai lit up that fire...however he did it. It's damn freezing!

I slipped into my bed on the other side of the room and watched as Kai walked into the bathroom to change, the last thing I heard was the crackling of the wood in the fireplace burning.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Lightning crashed, thunder roared and rained pounded on the castle windows.

This monster storm started right in the middle of the night and woke me up somewhat. I lay in bed, half awake trying to get back to sleep. The fireplace had burned out as the room fell into complete darkness, which wasn't that much of a problem once my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Suddenly with another crash of lightning the window flew open as howling wind bursts into the room with rainwater.

I shot up screaming. Holy shit! O.o

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I noticed I was breathing heavily. Kai walked over to my bed, leaning over he shut the window giving me a look.

"Calm down." He told me sternly.

Slowing my breathing I watched as he walked back to his bed, though before he could reach for the covers, they were thrown over to the fireplace as it lit up on fire in an instant.

"What the...?!" I stared.

Kai simply shook his head with a sigh. He was about to say something, but before he could we heard a scream from one of the nearby rooms. My eyes widened as we stayed silent, only the sounds of snarling and crashing could be heard from a close dorm.

I could see Kai narrow his eyes. "Come on." He stepped into his slippers and walked towards the door. His hand now alit with fire, as he waited for me to get up.

As I stood up to put on my slippers another streak of lightning crashed followed by the loud thundering. The lights flickered on for a second and then off again. As I quickly sprinted over to Kai one of the ornaments over the fireplace had shot from the wall, zooming right in front of my face and crashing to the wall and shattering into a million pieces. My eyes widened as it felt as if that was meant to hit me.

All I could hear screaming and crashing. Kai turned around quickly and practically ran down the stairs, I quickly followed closely. As we got closer to the bottom of the stairs I could hear talking as I felt the hair get cold and again, I could feel the atmosphere turn to one of those creepy horror movies, and Kai's urgency by his fast pace.

Reaching down the stairs we found pretty much everyone in our castle there, the girls panicking and the guys remained pretty calm.

I eyed the crowd to finally spot my two friends, Kao-ri and Kyo. They both seemed scared as well, and Kao seemed to be holding her finger...jogging over to them they looked up at me.

"Are you two alright?" I ask.

"That vampire bit my hand when the lights decided to go haywire!" Kao-ri yelled.

I growled at the back of my throat. I really hate that guy. Looking over to him I watched him lick his lips and then send Kao-ri devilish smirk.

"Here." Ripping off a bit of my shirt, I wrapped the white cloth over her index finger. "I don't see why you didn't wrap it up right away instead of leaving it to bleed."

Kao-ri smiled lightly. "Thanks."

At that moment another ground shaking roar of thunder crashed. Few of the girls let out short screams and grabbed onto each other.

More windows flew open and closed, lights flickered on and off constantly as lightning crashed lighting up the dark clouded sky for a split second and thunder roared making the very ground shake.

As the girls continued to panic and say how this is too much like a horror movie. Suddenly Shura let out a gasp.

"Guys...where's Loretta and Bryan?!" Shura shouted.

As if on queue everyone had ran up the staircase leading to the two missing people's room. Tala quickly swung the door open, the ebony blue-haired girl was passed out, backed up against the wall and Bryan was found unconscious on the ground beside the opposite wall.

"W-what happened to them?!" Kao-ri asked running over to Loretta with the other girls.

The boys went to check on Bryan as Rei spoke up.

"No poltergeist could have done this, guys..." Rei said as he examined the lilac eyed Russian, showing the four claw marks on the boy's right arm.

This is getting way too freaky...

The guys pulled Bryan back up onto his bed, bandaging his arm up as the girls got the fainted Loretta onto hers.

"What was that about poltergeists, Rei? "Naoko asked. I wondered too.

"Lately we've been having poltergeists in our castles, though they've never really attacked anyone, just the occasional opening and closing windows, flicking the lights on and off and just plain throwing things around." The neko-jin explained.

"So what did that do Bryan?" I spoke up, walking over to him, blood had already seeped through the white bandages the boys put on his arm.

"We don't know." Tala answered.

There was a moment of silence; I could feel everyone's anxiety, and then there was sound. I couldn't recognize it at first...and I tried to convince myself that it was just the wind playing tricks on me. But the look of horror on the guys' face was all I needed to see to know that I was right. There was a wolf among us...

Takao's face looked the grimmest of all. And it only darkened even more as another howl rang throughout the castle's walls.

"Dammit..." I heard him curse. There was a sharp spiral of wind and I brought my arm up to break the wind that reached my eyes. There were a few shouts of protest from some of the girls. The wind soon died down and I watched a Navy Blue and Silver blur rush out of the room. Was that Takao?

I heard more crashes only this time not from the storm, but from downstairs in the common room.

Soon the scenery became a blur as I registered the fact that we were all running downstairs to see what happened.

And there it was...standing in the moonlight that shone through the windows of the common room. A magestical creature, with silver fur and piecing crimson eyes. _A werewolf..._

Close to him was a dragon with sparkling blue scales and a mane that the werewolf's fur could only pale in comparison to.

Suddenly the room's temperature seemed to drop 20 degrees and I turned to the source of the cold. The Ice Prince's rage was making the room start to freeze over.

"_You_..." Tala hissed at the wolf "you're the one that hurt Bryan...I'll _kill_ you..."

He rushed towards the wolf in an angry rage; a crystal-like blade drawn out of nowhere was at his side. The wolf bore its fangs and growled angrily at Tala. There was another gust of win and suddenly Takao stood between Tala and his quarry.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY KINOMIYA!!!"

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY BROTHER!!!!" screamed Takao.

Tala's sword fell to the ground with a loud clanging noise that echoed throughout the room. That...that was Hitoshi? Kinomiya-sensei?

"Well that explains a lot..." Xylia spoke up nodding.

"That potion! Oh no I forgot to give it to Kinomiya-sensei like Mika-sensei asked me to!" Naoko slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Is he still dangerous? I mean...is he still a threat to us?" asked Max who was staring down at his pocket.

"Yeah...he is..." Takao laughed lightly "but...I'll stay down here tonight and make sure he doesn't move..."

Some of us sighed in relief; others looked even more in panic. Kyo...on the other hand...burst out hysterically laughing. "Whatever you say Takao...if you think you can take on a werewolf...then go ahead...I'm going back to bed...I happen to know for a fact that we have classes tomorrow..." With that said she returned upstairs to the room she had chosen earlier.

Some of the others groaned and trudged upstairs as well. That group also included Kai and myself.

Takao waved us all away before flopping down onto the couch in a position where he could watch his brother.

I stared ahead of me again where Kai was waiting for me at the top of the stairs.

"_Don't get used to me waiting for you, human...now get your ass to bed...so I can finally get some rest Nikita..."_


	11. Realization

Chapter 11: Realization

_Cupid's power…is that of love…but…there's always the chance that you may love someone too much…_

It's been a week since Hitoshi's little accident. Him and Mi-chan err...Mika...have been pretty quiet lately. Ya know keeping to themselves and all. I guess Hitoshi's still kinda upset about attacking the students in his castle. Mika must feel guilty 'bout not getting him his potion in time. In fact...Akemi and Johnny have been filling in for their classes. I just hope they get out of their depressions soon...I don't think Akemi and Johnny can take anymore extra late night classes, even though everyone in the first and second castles haven't had classes since then...there's still castles 3-6 to take care of. They get to start their normal schedules today.

To sum it all up...Hitoshi and Mika are isolating themselves from the world...and each other...and Bryan hasn't turned into a werewolf luckily. Apparently being half dead (half ghost) has its advantages. Aside from having to wear a huge ass bandage on his arm, he'll be ok. As for the girl, ah she'll be ok...a little bump on the head never killed anyone. And ya gotta remember she's a tough kid...I don't think even if Hitoshi threw her **through** the wall that she would've been seriously injured.

Anyways...here we are...err...here I am...teaching a class to some kids from the first and second castles.

"Welcome to gym class guys!" I called out to my students. I looked down at my list again just to check who exactly I had for this hour.

Giancarlo, Enrique

Kuznetstov, Bryan

Tsunica, Kane

Verht, Oliver

Reno, Garland

Ivanov, Tala

Kingston, Brooklyn

Kourin, Ozuma

Shiteru, Xylia

Mizuyah, Loretta Rumiko

Yori, Emma

Vasquez, Luna Maria

Tomoe, Miyuki

Mikawatsu, Shura

Nakedashi, Kao-ri Xiaoyu

Shidaico, Akira

Whoa! S'been a while since I've taught a co-ed class. "Oi sensei!" called Ozuma "what're we doin' today?"

"I was thinking maybe we just have a little game of War...what do you guys think?" I answered the speed demon.

Tala and Brook looked to each other and sniggered darkly. And I know why. Those two have been the best in that game ever since like the very start of time themselves. Wait...no that didn't make sense...I meant to say...those two were born to fight.

Oh crap...wait a second...I have eight girls in this class...and four of them are human. The Gods must really have something against me...

Hmmm...lessee...if I have four guys on a team...then two East girls and two humans...it'll be eight vs. eight and the odds'll be even ne?

"You're going so down Speedy..." Akira sneered at Ozuma.

"Oh yeah well if we do its cause me and my team can't handle seeing your repulsive face!" He yelled back.

"Go to hell you bastard!!!" Akira's hands were surrounded by a dark blue magical energy.

"Meet ya there sweet stuff..." he winked at her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRGGGGGG!!!!" Akira let out a scream of frustration and shot the magical blasts at the gray and red headed teen.

"Well, seems like you two really want to be on the same team don't you?" I teased the two. I love my job –grin-.

"WHAT!?!" They had a look of pure horror on their faces.

"Yup," I said my grin only growing wider at them "General Ozuma Kourin and his second in command Lieutenant Akira Shidaico..."

"Oh fuck..." they both swore.

"And who'll want to challenge these two?" I asked the rest of the class. Before I could blink Tala and Brook were standing in front of me. I chuckled in a knowing matter. After all this was their favorite game. "Ok, ok General Tala--"

"That's _Prince_ Tala to you sensei..." he glared at me.

"Whatever Ivanov..." -.-;;; "Prince Tala Ivanov and General Brooklyn Kingston vs. General Ozuma Kourin and Lieutenant Akira Shidaico. Now then pick the rest of your team, pick guys first," This was going to be very...interesting...

----------------------------------------------------------

After a couple of fights, various slaps, and a few death threats we finally had two teams made.

Tala Ivanov  
Brooklyn Kingston  
Bryan Kuznetstov  
Enrique Giancarlo  
Shura Mikawatsu  
Xylia Shiteru  
Emma Yori  
Luna Maria Vasquez

Ozuma Kourin  
Kane Tsunica  
Garland Reno  
Oliver Verht  
Akira Shidaico  
Miyuki Tomoe  
Kao-ri Nakedashi  
Loretta Mizuyah

"Great, the teams are made now what kind of field should we use?" I questioned looking around the gym.

"JUNGLE!!!"

"MOUNTAINS!!!"

Both teams screamed at me. Ugh you know what screw it!!! A gray glow surrounded my hands as the floor began to shake and a topless box-like thing sprung forth. It was rectangular in shape and about well the size of a bed. "Jungle and Mountains it is..." I spoke as my hands glowed again. Soon small trees and bodies of water formed on one side of the small arena, as well as snowy mountains. Hey what can I say I picked up some magic along the way too.

I grinned. Now for my favorite part.

The group was some what congregated around the arena...perfect...

(-insert semi-evil laughter here-)

I watched as the teens were sucked into the arena. Heh...I love Mini Wars.

(For anyone who's really confused right now...think of the Inu Yasha episode with the man-eating tree and how Kagome and Miroku are stuck in that tiny town thingy)

With both teams shrunk and on their preferred side I decided to play god and listened in on their conversations. Hey what can I say...I'm kinda nosey –sweat drop-

I looked down at the small mountainous area where I had placed Ozuma's team. I hope I made the right choice...putting him and Akira together. I guess I can only pray that they remember to fight their enemies and not themselves.

"Can...someone...explain what the hell just happened?" Loretta asked while brushing some dirt off of her clothes.

"Welcome to the Mini War...this is like the closest thing to a real war that we've ever been in...here at the West Side School the teachers prepare us for anything and everything..." Oliver explained.

"Ok then...we need a plan..." Kane spoke.

"How exactly do you win this war?"

"Well umm...it's kinda like your human game of capture the flag..." Akira nodded.

"You know how in a war there are the invaders and then there are the defenders...the objective in a war is usually to take control of the other side's territory...force them to surrender..." Ozuma seems more serious than usual...and he and Akira aren't out for each other's blood. o.o;;;

"Well _Speedy_ we're not so much a huge army...and instead of land we're after their flag...like I said before..." Akira sneered at Ozuma.

"Any rules?" Kao-ri asked.

"The one rule for you to know...is that **I** rule..." Ozuma you cocky speed demon...with that attitude Tala's team will win for sure.

"Yeah...right...sure..." Garland snorted.

"Where...is our flag?"

"It's at the top of that mountain Miyuki," Garland answered her.

"Ok there are eight of us...Akira and I will be at the front line..."

"I'll be there too!" Loretta raised her fist in the air "I'm not as weak as you think I am..."

"Fine..." Ozuma sighed.

"Kane, Garland, and Miyuki you three will be on Middle Defense..." ordered Akira.

"You got it..." Kane nodded.

"Alright..."

"And Kao and Ollie..." Akira pointed a finger towards the mountain "you two will be guarding our flag..."

"Well we better start climbing, Miss Kao-ri" Oliver nodded.

I looked down at the red headed girl who was currently ripping off a piece of bark from a tree. What the heck is she doing!?

"Kao-ri what the hell are you doing!?" Ozuma yelled angrily.

"Hey if I'm stuck on guard duty on a mountain...I might as well try to have some fun while I do...snow boarding is my life you know..." She lifted up the large strip of bark that she ripped off and then turned to Oliver "let's go..."

I watched as the two left. So Ozuma's team was playing defensively? Well then that confirms that Tala and Brook are probably making up some big plan to attack. Speaking of Tala and Brook...I should probably check up on them too...after all they have that spitfire Shura on their side. And from what Akemi tells me...fire and ice don't cope well together.

I slowly walked around to the other side of the arena and checked the Jungle where I placed Tala's team.

"Stay...**here **woman!!!" I heard Tala scream...at probably Shura.

"No way!!! I wanna fight dammit!!!"

"Woman I am your superior officer so you will listen to me unless you want to lose this game!!!"

Shura growled at Tala but surprisingly let the matter drop. "Fine...I just wanna win this freakin' game so we can get the hell out of this stupid class..."

Hey that wasn't very nice!!! Grrr!!! That Ivanov kid is lookin' right at me with that stupid cocky smirk of his....oohhh if I wasn't a teacher I'd!!!

"Ok so Shura and Enrique will stay here to guard our flag. Bryan you and I are on the front attack line. Xylia...you, Emma, and Luna are going to be in the middle...is anyone gets past me and Bryan attack them, got it? And Brook...what do you wanna do?" Tala turned to the vampire, searching for an answer.

"I'll do what I want and I'll stay out of your way...trust me...I'll win us the war..." I didn't like the smirk on Brooklyn's face. What is he up to?

There was a moment of opaqueness before the vampire disappeared from sight.

"Ok Bryan let's go..." Tala nodded to the lavender haired ghost-boy.

The two took off towards the exit of the forest not hearing the protests of their teammates as they faded away in the distance, nor did they see that one of their teammates had slipped away disregarding his orders.

I looked to the edge of the forest where Ozuma, Akira, and Loretta were waiting. Ozuma smirked as he saw Tala and Bryan appear out of the brush. "Well, well, well only two?" the gray and red headed teen spoke "what a shame..."

Suddenly Ozuma was running circles around the two boys. "NOW AKIRA!!!"

The witch nodded as navy blue energy began to form around her hands. She let out a scream as a barrage of magical blasts was sent up and then into the whirlwind that was around Tala and Bryan.

"What!? NO!!!" yelled Tala as many of the magical blasts got reflected off of the whirlwinds inner walls and were thrown at the two.

Somehow...I felt like this was just an act from the Prince. He was in no real danger. How right I was.

A familiar darkness appeared behind Akira and suddenly the magical blasts stopped and she hunched over in pain. Brook had hit her in the back of the neck knocking her unconscious. He flashed one of his infamous fanged smirks at Tala who was no longer in the center of the whirlwind. Bryan had used his transparency ability to take them through the ground and appear beside Akira's fallen form.

"Nice job Brook..." The Ice Prince complemented his friend's work "though I expected blood shed..."

"Dirty blood, dear prince..." he spoke.

"Akira..." Ozuma breathed in horror. Suddenly there was a flash, and if I had blinked I would have missed it, but Ozuma had carried Akira and Loretta out of the small battlefield. The Prince had won this round.

"Will you be joining us on the front line then Brook?" Tala asked as he and Bryan continued walking down the mountain path.

"No...I have my own little schedule to keep up...have your fun with their middle ranks...my next move will win this little war, Tala..." Brook then disappeared in his black haze leaving the Prince and his Ghost companion alone once again.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kao-ri sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that second. "I know our role in this battle is minor Miss Kao-ri...but you do have to admit...the scenery is quite enjoyable..." Oliver, the healer spoke.

"Yeah...whatever...what's the point of being on a freakin' mountain if I can't leave my freakin' post for five seconds to go snowboarding!?!" Kao-ri screamed.

"Judging from the stories you told me Miss Kao-ri, those five minutes could last for five hou--" Oliver stopped his sentence short for some reason. I then noticed why...Brook was standing not ten feet away from the two.

"Mmm...the flag...or my prey...such a hard decision..." purred the vampire.

Oliver drew his sword and swung blindly at the dark being in front of him. Though the blade never came in contact with Brook, for he had merely caught it. "Healers make pathetic fighters Oliver...know that for future reference..."

"Kao-ri run!!!" Oliver picked up the flag and tossed it at the girl.

She gave a smirk and flipped her goggles down over her eyes after catching the flag. Kao-ri then jumped onto her makeshift snowboard and slid down the mountain.

Brook's eyes flashed in amusement. "So she wants to play..."

I watched Brook race down the mountain after Kao-ri. She soon abandoned her snowboard and was just flat out running from the vampire.

"Catch me if you can Brook!" she yelled back to him.

Before I knew it...Brook had tackled her off of the bark and they now rolled down the snowy hill.

Soon I heard footsteps crunching through the snow. Brook grabbed the flag out of Kao-ri's hand and tossed it in that direction.

"Okay, okay...geez Vampsie...you win ok..." He looked down at her unkempt state. The snowflakes sticking to her hair and face. He stared at her...with an unfamiliar emotion in his eyes...at least...unfamiliar for Brook. Heh I just realized Enrique must have better aim than I thought...

"Mine...be mine..." he looked down at her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

Kao-ri looked like a deer caught in headlights as he leaned down to brush his lips over her neck---fortunately for her...the bell decided to ring just then and the spell wore off, returning everyone to their normal size.

Without a second to spare Kao-ri ran from the room grabbing Shura as dragging her along. "Whoa Kao-ri!!!"

Brook gave a low growl. "Mine..." I heard him hiss.

Gods that kid has issues.

Everyone so left the gym heading for their next class. All but one...

"Good aim Enrique..."

"_Thank you Michael-sensei...but I'm just doing my job..."_


	12. Hallucination

Chapter 12: Hallucination

_No matter how hard you try to wake up…your dreams will always haunt you…_

You've got to be fucking me…what the hell am I doing here?

My dark crimson eyes traveled around the classroom. Seven pairs of eyes stared back at me. Seven pairs of…feminine eyes…

There's got to be some sort of mistake.

I mean…why am **I** of all people…placed in a class full of idiotic, male-crazed, onnas!?

Some of the girls turned and giggled. Of course _they_ would find this hilarious wouldn't they?

Akemi-sensei burst into the room ending all conversation that was going on. I wasn't surprised for her tardiness after all from what my…acquaintances from the 3rd and 5th castles have told me that she and the flame-headed one have been filling in for Takao's brother and his mate-to-be. I'm not stupid…first off it's practically obvious to everyone in the school that Hitoshi and her are attracted to each other. Well that and the fact that Enrique paces downstairs saying the names of people…sometimes they're people who I haven't even heard of…

"S-S-Sorry I'm late ladie—class…" Akemi fixed herself quickly after she saw me "here l-lemme take roll really fast and then I'll start the lesson…"

What class was this again?

"Nikita Balkov?" Akemi-sensei called out.

A lone girl in the back of the room raised her hand. Hey wait...that's my roommate…oh well I would've needed to learn her name sometime. Not like I'll remember it for long though.

"Cathy Friedman,"

"Here!" called out another girl. Lion demon.

"Cameron Hikari,"

"Present!" Energy blasts.

"Kyoko Hinomei,"

"Konnichiwa," Human.

"Rena Hiyama,"

"HI!!!" Plant control. Kami, I think I'll need some ear plugs.

I tried to ignore the shrill voices of the onnas but somehow I could still hear them.

"_Naoko Koshiba…"_

"_I'm here!"_

"_Vega Zahara…"_

"_Present…"_

Damn it.

"Ok now that roll is done let me start on welcoming you to Child Care class…"

Oh my fucking hell…

I slammed my head against the cold mineral surface of my desk.

"Thank you for volunteering Mr. Hiwatari, today we'll learn about Phoenix child care…"

Someone shoot me…dammit shoot me now!!!

"Now, turn in your books to page 784. That is a picture of a pure blood male phoenix demon. On every Phoenix's 100th birthday the urge to find a suitable mate overcomes all of their other senses until the only thing of their mind is the need to procreate their species…"

Blah…blah…blah…

What the hell should I care…I'm how old again? Oh well screw it…that's still not going to happen to me…I'm only half phoenix…so it can't…right?

I could slowly feel myself slipping away, into a light slumber, as the voice of my teacher began to slowly grow fainter as I slid away into the unconscious world.

…

….

…..

…...

…..

….

…

"hey…"

…

"Hey…"

…

"Hey!"

…

"Wake up!!!"

What!?

My eyes shot open only to come face to face with silver ones. W-What?

My vision cleared to reveal my roommates face looking over mine.

"What the hell do you want?" I glared from my leisure position on my bed.

"You were having a nightmare…groaning and throwing the covers off your bed. We woke up late and missed whatever class we had first today…it's breakfast now so we should get going…"

"Hn." So…it was all just a dream…but there was something about that dream that I needed to remember…ugh what was it…something about…my birthday…

She moved away from my bed and walked to the door, having already changed out of her pajamas I see.

"Well get up already…" That onna is really pushing it…

I stumbled out of bed grabbing some clothes out of my trunk and walking to the bathroom.

After being fully clothed I walked to the door, where the onna was waiting for me. As I walked by I heard her whisper. "Just returning the favor…"

-snorts- Whatever...

--------------------------------------------------------

We arrived at our usual table where everyone had already taken a seat. I noticed that I received many confused stares from the others, but oh well they should mind their own business.

"Hey buddy, glad you made it I thought you might of killed Nikki or somethin'…" Takao said taking a minute of his time to speak to me before going back to stuffing his face again. Ugh stupid idiot…

"I don't understand how he can eat that fast without choking or something…" Kyoko shook her head and sighed.

"Oi Kinomiya…where has your brother been? Did you buy him a chain leash to keep him on this time? Or maybe you just when and gave him some Wolfsbane to cure his little problem…"

People from the other 4 castles laughed as a stupid moron jumped up on top of the table and started howling to an imaginary moon.

That's when the silence started. It brought a definite veil restlessness upon our table.

"How…dare you…" I heard some of the girls from our table speak.

"Coward!"

"Come over here and say that you bastards!!!"

I looked over at Takao who just continued his meal, appearing oblivious to what the other students said.

My eyes settled on a single person who was sitting at the 3rd castle's table. Bennet Goshinku. He nodded at me before grabbing the kid who was on the table by his throat and throwing him across the room.

"Stop making a fool of yourself…"

I have acquaintances from almost all of the castles.

"You have a protector now Kinomiya? You need to protect yourself? What happened to the great Takao Kinomiya? You're just a coward…you and your stupid mutt of a brother…"

Laughter roared throughout the room again.

Takao dropped his fork. His fist was clenched tightly.

"SHUT UP!!!" He roared and spun around "Say anything you want about me…but if you insult my brother one more time…" He grinned sadistically, something extremely rare from the friendly dragon "I'm not gonna be responsible for what happens to you…"

"Making idle threats now Kinomiya? Hah! You're too soft…Takao the Dragon plushy and Hitoshi his stupid bitch…"

An enraged snarl sounded loudly in the room, and then suddenly screams were heard as Takao had transformed into his dragon form and was now savagely ripping the moronic student to shreds. _"Die…die…DIE!!!"_

I decided that Takao had gone over the edge since now he was just attacking random students out of blind rage. Rei, Max, and I stood up.

Having transformed into his tiger form, Rei ran at Takao and tackled him to the ground. Max used his powers to make a barrier sealing off all who might dare to interrupt.

"Rei…hold him for me…" I heard myself speak.

The tiger nodded at me as I walked over to the raging beast. He hissed and swiped a knife-like claw at me.

I dodged the next couple of slashes he threw at me then finally walked up to him and looked at him face to face. And then punched him…again…and again…

"Get a hold of yourself…you had no right…no right to kill anyone…"

I watched as his eyes widened in realization of his actions and he slowly returned to his human form.

Rei transformed back to normal as well and Max let down his barrier as I helped Takao up.

I looked around the room at my classmates shocked looks.

"Let this be a warning to you all…if _anyone_ ever treats anyone from the first and second castles like this again…**I will hunt you down**…" The tone of my voice was so cold and deadly…it froze everyone in their spot.

The four of us turned and left the Dinning Hall then.

Takao turned his head towards me and smiled weakly.

"_Hey Kai…thanks…"_


	13. Hesitation

Chapter 13: Hesitation

_My life is like a picture about to be painted…with no lines to guide me…and an artist who'll do everything to change it…_

We made it back to our dorms and I walked back up my staircase to my room, remembering to hold onto the railing so I could keep steady. I turned my head to look back at the guys. Max was seeing me up the stairs, probably making sure I _could_ actually make it up the stairs. I…don't feel so well…m-maybe…I'll just…skip a few classes…yeah…that's…that's it…

Or maybe I'll skip all of them…

I don't know…

I don't seem to know anything anymore…I've been dubbed so many things in this school…but….

This is the first time that I've ever been dubbed…

Unforgiven…

--------------------------------------------------------

I lay in bed staring at the cold stone ceiling in my room…

Yeah, I've changed I won't deny it…maybe…maybe the old me will come back…some day…

"Oi! Come on buddy, you're missing lunch!!!" Max called to me from the doorway. I turned my head to meet his gaze. And I don't think he noticed…but I saw him wince.

In this world…human or demon…no matter what…you still have the capability of having emotions…human emotions. From what I did…I'm now feared by everyone…even my friends. And…the sad thing is…I don't want to be.

Max gave me a smile then reached into his pocket to pull something out. "Goshujin-sama?" A tiny voice squeaked. What the hell…?

"This is my friend Rini…" Oh yeah…Water Sprites always have pixie companions "if you're gonna come down to lunch, take your time…she'll keep you company while you stay up here…" Max gave a smile then walked over to my bedside…a little more cautiously then usual…then placed his pixie on my nightstand and exited my room.

"Hi Goshujin-sama's friend! I'm Rini Tamayoshi!" She giggled and flew around my head.

I remained silent…

"Hmm…the silent treatment right? But I don't know what I did…" she spoke again.

Again silence…

"I won't be able to help you if you leave me in the dark…" she spoke softly. But if she's in Max's pocket all the time wasn't she there.

"You shouldn't be here…" I finally answered.

Her face seemed to brighten almost immediately.

"But I want to help and Goshujin-sama is letting me so why let this opportunity pass ne?"

"You were there I don't need to explain it to you…" I growled under my breath.

"I saw what I saw…tell me what you saw…" She giggled and twirled around again.

"I saw a bastard who was pushing his luck and got what he deserved…" I growled louder and my fist clenched tightly.

"Oh really? Me too…" she nodded "though I also saw a lonely boy who lost control…"

"What the hell do you know!?!?!" I screamed at her.

"I know what I see…" she grinned like a Cheshire Cat. This pixie…talks in riddles…I don't get it. "Care to tell me why you're such a lonely boy Mr. Dragon?"

I finally…had someone who was willing to listen…

Giving her a weak smile I began my story. "You know…how there's two ways to become a demon…"

"Uhhh…" She looked around trying to think of something…she wouldn't know.

"To become a demon you're either born that way…or you sell your soul…"

"Ahh I see…" she nodded, "continue, please…"

"Hitoshi and I…our family...wasn't always paranormal…back in the 1800's we were a simple family of farmers just trying to survive in life. Then one day, Hitoshi and I wandered far away from our home…we got separated--"

"YOU'RE OLDER THAN KAI-SAMA!?!?!?" She squeaked.

"Nah…Kai's older…he's 90-something…in Phoenix years…in human years that makes him like 400 or something like that…" I laughed lightly then looked to the door as it slowly opened a crack…but no one entered.

(o.o);;; "Wow…" she said staring at me with big eyes.

"So…Hitoshi and I got separated…and somehow…he got sucked into the darkness. I searched the forest for days. But…I never found him. There were countless nights where I lay awake going over the forest in my head trying to think of anywhere I hadn't looked. I couldn't eat…I couldn't sleep…it haunted me, how I lost my brother…how innocent and reckless I was…"

"But…you still seem so happy and innocent now…" Rini interrupted me.

"It's a mask…that I've perfected…" I answered.

"Go on…" she nodded.

"Days passed, weeks, months, years…our mother died…I found out that she was slowly killing herself on the inside because of Hitoshi's disappearance…" I paused to close my eyes and tried to remember our mother, but the memory was just too far away "soon our Father died of grief…after that it just seemed like time slowed down…I forgot who I was…and I too slowly gave in to the darkness.

I awoke the next day…again in the forest…although…it wasn't _my_ forest, this one was different. I needed to move…but…I couldn't…my trip through darkness…was killing me…but it didn't hurt. I told Kami-sama…that I would sell my soul if he could just give me something…that would tell me who I was…"

"And he turned you into a dragon…and brought Hitoshi and you back together…"

"Yeah…except…it wasn't that simple…see…we both met…when Hitoshi was a werewolf that night and I happened to be in dragon form…"

"So you both didn't have control over yourselves…" She watched me intensely.

"Yeah…the next morning though…it changed everything…Hitoshi told me…all about our past, at least…what he remembered…and he welcomed me to this school he was teaching at…a school that he was also learning…and he promised me…that I could always depend on him…for everything…cause that's what brothers are for…"

I heard a muffled sniffle then a hiccup. "T-That's so sweet…"

"Yeah…even though Hitoshi and I hardly see each other anymore...we're still close…that's why…I hate it…when anyone judges him before they actually know him…"

"But what about you aren't you upset when they make fun of you?"

"Sticks and stones…little Pixie," I answered with a small laugh. The door then closed gently, only I noticed though. "Know what Rini I think…I feel better now…let's go down to lunch…"

She smiled happily, "Yay!!!"

Getting out of bed, I opened my jacket pocket and let Rini sit in it as I traveled downstairs to the Dinning Hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Once there…I received many mixed emotions from my classmates. All who received death glares from many people from my castle.

"Welcome back to the Dinning hall, buddy…"

"Nice to see you're better…"

"Glad you're ok…"

I put on my happy mask and gave everyone a smile. Hell, even Brook and Tala seemed pleased that I had returned.

I sat down in my seat and checked my pocket, only to see that Rini was gone. Looking up I saw Max give me a knowing smile and some sparkles flew out of his pocket.

Trying to act like everything was ok again I grabbed a serving spoon and grabbed everything on the food trays that I could reach. Everyone gave a small chuckle then went back to eating their meals as well.

And for a while…everything seemed…peaceful…sure some of my friends were avoiding me…and some now didn't trust me as much…but everything seemed back to nor—

"Hey look everyone it's the homicidal dragon…quick run before he calls for his loser brother!"

No…not…not again…I've got to…stay in…c-c-contro—control…

I watched a student get out of his seat then pretend to stab himself with a butter knife.

I started to shake in fury again…and my eyes turned to slits.

I could feel the dragon in me wanting to escape…but…a hand on my shoulder stopped me. Since when did Kai sit next to me?

"Don't…leave this to me…" he spoke darkly "Max…take Takao upstairs again…"

A surge of white hot fury flashed through my mind. Kai shouldn't fight my battles!!!

Suddenly I transformed again and I tried to rush at the student, I longed to see his blood…only…I couldn't move again. _Kill…kill…kill…I must kill him…LET ME KILL HIM…LET ME RIP HIM!!!_

Only…I couldn't listen to the voice in my head…I only heard the laughter…the laughter of my classmates…

And then nothing…

-----------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in my room again…this time with a pounding headache…

"You're awake…good…" H-Hitoshi?

"B-Brother…how did I…?" I couldn't finish my sentence…I feel so weak…

"Max made a force field around you…and then you passed out…so I had him bring you to the Infirmary…"

"O-Oh…"

"Get some rest before your next class…I'm going to tell Johnny that you'll be attending my class tonight and not his…"

I nodded weakly and watched my brother leave the room.

The silence…it's always comforting…but…it always makes me feel so alone…

The door opened again…and Kyo, my roommate entered. I sat up and closed my eyes tightly.

"Are you here to make fun of me too? Or...maybe...maybe...you're here to yell at me like everyone else." I felt Kyo's presence moving. So she was going to leave me...just like all the others...

Suddenly a set of arms wrapped around me. My eyes snapped open only the register that…that…she was…hugging me…

"Stop putting words in my mouth you, stupid dragon…"

I smiled weakly and brought my arms around her to hug her back. So she was the one listening in on my conversation with Rini...

"_It…it doesn't matter…who you are…or what you've done…but…just remember…you'll always have me, so…you don't have to be lonely anymore, Takao…"_


	14. Apprehension

Chapter 14: Apprehension

_Light is the hearts true essence…but darkness can still grow within it…  
Birth…Life…Death…Repeat…_

I stared at the person lying on the bed in front of me. He truly had gone too far this time. Enrique stood beside me, along with many other of the people in my castle. But still, out of all of them, Enrique, stood out the most. Most seemed angry, sad…upset just about summed up the mood. But Enrique…seemed…content…like he had completed something. Getting someone from our castle bedridden…I don't know how one could really call that an accomplishment….

Maybe I should recap on what happened today…after all…analyzing it would probably help me understand it more.

---------------------------------------------

"_Welcome to Defense Class you bunch of wimps…" Johnny-sensei spat at us. He seems like a very angry man when he's not around Akemi-sensei._

_I wonder why he's always angry…perhaps he's upset that he has to teach a bunch of girls, now that we accidentally got sent here…and that there are 8 transfers from the East Side school. But there are only eight of us attending his class right now, Kao-ri, Shura, Nikita, Loretta, Cameron, Rena, Cathy, and myself to be exact._

_Unfortunately…there are also eight guys in our class too. Now don't get me wrong, I don't hate them or anything…and some of them are actually really nice but…it's really hard to learn to like someone if there's someone else that ruins your image._

"_Excuse me Johnny-sensei…but will this class be anything like how gym class was?" Kao-ri asked._

"_D'you play Mini War in Parker's class?"_

"_Yes we did, sir…" she answered back._

"_It'll be something like that…" he grumbled "anyways…to warm you all up, 200 laps around the gym…"_

"_WHAT!?!" Cameron and Rena's jaws had hit the ground as soon as Johnny-sensei finished his sentence._

_This was a fairly large classroom mind you._

"_What's the matter? Can't handle that, ladies?" he sneered at us. Why does he hate us so much…?_

_Loretta clenched a fist in anger then began to run with some of the guys regardless of the fact that she'd never make 200 laps. Hell I know it, she knows it, all the guys know it…but…she keeps going…one could only admire her for that._

_Nikita gave a small glare then tugged on Kao-ri's arm so that they could start their jog together. Kao-ri waved her away._

"_Have a problem Nakedashi?" Johnny-sensei's eyes flashed with anger._

"_Like Hell I do--"_

_Just as Brooklyn-san was running by, I watched in amusement, as he picked her up and continued running._

"_That's an extra 200 for you Kingston!!!" Johnny-sensei yelled._

_I then began my long run; before Johnny-sensei could notice that I was just standing there watching._

_-----------------------------_

_After about, well I don't know how long, let's just say we didn't exactly do 200 laps. Guess he wanted us to save our strength._

"_Ok now I'm going to pair each of you with a partner and--"_

"_Something like a tournament I suppose, McGregor?" Tala smirked at the rest of us._

"_Very perceptive, Ivanov…winner doesn't have to do tonight's homework…and believe me you won't want to do tonight's homework,"_

"_What's our ho--" Naoko-san was quickly cut off by Johnny-sensei._

"_Don't speak unless I address you, human," he snapped "homework tonight is and obstacle course around the school, you will write you name on the paper on the check points throughout the course…"_

_Some of the guys groaned in annoyance, knowing that they would actually have to do the obstacle course is they lost._

"_I suggest that you give up now you wouldn't want to humiliate yourselves once I win…" Tala said snidely._

"_Hey Sensei! What the hell are we supposed to use to fight a bunch of cocky paranormal bastards?" Shura asked snorting at Tala's rude comment._

"_Ever use a sword before, Mikawatsu? No? Well you better start learning…"_

_Johnny-sensei snapped his fingers and a sword rack appeared out of the wall._

_I've taken one fencing class in my life…but I highly doubt that it'll help me…_

"_You're welcome to use one of the swords on the rack…but otherwise…use your own powers against your opponent…"_

_Please Kami-sama…if you're listening…don't pair me with someone who will kill me…_

"_Here are the matches…and remember once your opponent falls from fatigue move onto the next person you see who also needs a partner…"_

_Fatigue…yeah…like these guys will give up if I just happen to trip…_

"_Kai Hiwatari versus Tala Ivanov…"_

_Ice blue eyes met Crimson Red as the two cast glares at each other._

"_Shura Mikawatsu versus Max Mizuhara…"_

_Shura-san glanced at the happy-go-lucky blond and rolled her eyes._

"_Kao-ri Nakedashi versus Brooklyn Kingston…"_

"_You've gotta be kidding me…" I heard Kao-ri-san whisper. I gave her a sympathetic glance then turned my attention back to Johnny-sensei._

"_Bryan Kuznetstov versus Nikita Balkov…"_

………

"_Cameron Hikari versus Naoko Koshiba…"_

………

"_Spencer Nishov versus Loretta Mizuyah…"_

………

"_Rena Hiyama versus Wyatt Smithright…"_

………

"_Xylia Shiteru versus Enrique Giancarlo. Now get yourselves ready and in a place where you won't interfere with someone else's battle…"_

"_Ne, McGregor-sensei it'll be difficult if I'm up against Hiwatari…let's go outside…" Tala looked towards the window._

"_Don't tell me how to run my class, Ivanov…but fine…everyone go outside…I'll meet you there…" He turned and walked into what looked like his office._

_I walked over to the weapon rack to choose a sword…but what weapon could possibly protect me from cupid's arrow?_

_Running my hand over the hilts of the blades, I finally decided on one that had a fairly wide cutting edge. It was a little heavy but the weight wouldn't throw me off too much._

"_They're beautiful ne? Johnny-sensei seems to really know how to take care of a blade…." Loretta-san spoke to me while choosing a blade of her own._

"_Yeah…I guess…" I haven't had that much experience in battle…but Loretta seems to know what she's talking about…who am I to disagree?_

_We all walked out of the classroom and down the stairs that followed. The main castle was quite big and it was divided by floors that reminded me of a mall. Sort of like small quadrants that had a square in the middle so that you could see the floor below you._

_------------------------------_

_After finally making it to what was suitable "fighting grounds" for the Prince we broke off into our small groups._

"_So I guess we just start huh?" Rena looked around at us._

"_Ok then…on the count of three we start…one…Two…THREE!!!" Max counted off for us and the battles began._

_I ran at Enrique hoping to catch him off guard with my sudden attack. Luckily I did and I managed to get the strap of his bow and the string seemed to break easily. Sadly a new string seemed to appear out of nowhere once the old one had broken._

_Enrique having reacted to my attack grinned cheekily at me and jumped back a few steps then launched himself into the air with the utmost grace I had ever seen. Such grace could put a dancer to shame._

_Suddenly a thought registered in my head and sunk into my mind as I realized._

_I can't fly…_

_He took out an arrow from his quarrel and strung it to his bow. I noticed the tip of this particular arrow was not one made specifically for his job but rather for combat._

_I stood frozen in my tracks._

_How could I possibly avoid cupid's arrow?_

_I looked to my left, only to see Nikita punching an invisible foe in the face. To my right was Loretta somehow making knives protrude out of the ground. How…how are they doing that!? They were human last time I checked!!!_

_I looked up at Enrique and stared into his eyes. I could hear something…it…it was very faint…but I could still hear it. A voice. I strained my ears to comprehend what it was saying…or just to figure out who it was for that matter._

_::I'll make my shot just a little to the right just to scare her…and then maybe she'll forfeit…I don't want to hurt her::_

_I could make out the voice clearly now…it was Enrique…I could…I washearing his thoughts…_

_But just as Enrique was about to let his arrow fly…I heard a voice cry out in pain._

_I spun around and stared ahead of me. My eyes wide in horror._

_He bit her…Brooklyn had bit Kao-ri-san…_

_::Mine…mine…mine…::_

_His thoughts made me sick._

"_Brook!" Tala sounded enraged with his friend. He stormed up to the two, but Brooklyn jumped back._

"_Stay away Tala, she's mine…" His eyes had narrowed to slits and were a bright scarlet, unlike his usual soft turquoise colored eyes._

"_You stupid bastard let her go!!!" Tala's fist clenched in anger "she's a stupid human!!!"_

_He shot a gust of icy wind at his dark friend, but Brooklyn had merely evaded the attack._

_Shura ran forward and grabbed Tala's arm. "Don't! Stop it you'll hurt them both!!!"_

"_Well what the hell should I do then woman!?! Do you have some hidden idea on how to subdue a vampire under blood lust!?!?!" he screamed at her._

_Suddenly…the sound of rushing wind flew past my ear and I watched an arrow fly towards Brook, its soft gray color leaving a trail in the night sky._

_Again I turned around and looked at Enrique, with utter confusion on my face. He smiled at me and pointed._

_I looked back to see that the arrow had struck both of them, then disappeared just as soon as it had hit it's mark._

_Both had fallen on the ground unconscious by then. And Johnny-sensei appeared right on time to take them to the Infirmary._

_We didn't have homework that night..._

-----------------------------------------

I stared down at Kao-ri again; Brooklyn has been tied up and locked in his room awaiting the punishment that the teachers are going to give him. Then again…maybe stopping the vampire from fully siring Kao-ri was his punishment …I had History earlier today…so I did learn a little.

Understanding had struck me like a ton of bricks just now. Enrique's arrows…not only bring love…but lessen or destroy it as well.

Brooklyn's thoughts…he was obse—no…he was in love with her…but… a wise person once told me…

_Remember Xylia…too much love can be a bad thing…_


	15. Affection

Chapter 15: Affection 

_Write the name of the one you love in a circle not a heart…because hearts break but circles go on forever…_

"Why did you do it Brook,"

The words fell flat from my lips, having asked the same question for the umpteenth time that hour. I stared ahead at the said person. It was pretty pathetic, seeing him like this…almost made me pity him.

Brook's wrists are chained to the wall above his bed. He wore the same clothes as last night, but they were now wrinkled and dirty.

To put it in simple words…

He looked like a wreck.

"Kill them…I should killed them…" He finally spoke. I've been in his room for over two freakin' classes and when he finally speaks he's still in his stupid sadistic pride mode. (-.-);

"Answer my damn question, Kingston!!!" I shouted at him. My throat was a little raw.

"I wanted her…simple as that….and now she belongs to me…but those fools…took her away from me…I'll get them…I'll hunt them down…and rip out their precious little throats…" Guess he's feeling social now. Great…(-.-);;;

"I think you're lying…" I snorted and leaned my chaired back against the wall by his bed.

"It doesn't matter what the emotion I have for her is. She's going to wake up…alone…that's bad…very bad…"

I frowned. I don't give a shit about his little, now "half human", whore. So why the hell is he telling me this?

"Get these things off of me…those stupid teachers don't know what they're doing…"

"Sorry but I can't do that," I answered him.

Brook lunged forward against his restraints. "**WHY NOT**!?" He hissed.

"Listen Brooklyn, I could get you out, but you see, I already skipped two classes for you. Why should I sacrifice more of my time just so you can go save you stupid whore?" I smirked triumphantly.

"**YOU BASTARD**!!!" Brook roared at me, straining his bonds even more.

I laughed as Brook tried to claw at me but was sadly unsuccessful. "Here you go lover-boy…you're futile efforts have amused me…" I held out a small pendant to my captive friend.

"What the hell is that?" Brook snorted and averted his gaze.

"We'll check on your little whore…"

"Stop calling her that…" He growled.

I sat down again, using my powers to make a small ice wall in front of Brook's bed to use as a screen, since the pendant was very small. I placed it behind the screen then watched as the pendant soon flickered to life. Kao-ri's room in the Infirmary appeared on the screen. She too was bound to her bed and there was a pleading look in her red eyes.

"What is that thing…?" Brook asked me, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"The chain of desires…it lets you see and hear your deepest desire. This is just one of the many treasures that my clan has," I glanced at Brook as I spoke.

He only continued to stare at the make-shift screen intently, nodding his head slightly to give me a sign of acknowledgement.

As the scene continued we watched Kao-ri's eyes light up with fear. In the back of the room a few of our dorm mates stood by with a look of concern on each of their faces. Brook's features darkened considerably as he watched Hitoshi and Mika walk closer to her bed.

"Where's Brook-sama?" Kao-ri was trembling as Hitoshi pulled out numerous needles filled with various healing potions.

"We're going to return you to normal, Kao-chan…I promise that Brooklyn will be punished…" Akemi spoke softly.

"_No!!!_ I want Brook…go away…leave me alone…I don't want to be that way again…" Kao-ri was thrashing about wildly, her red eyes now closed in fear.

"**You don't know what you're talking about Kao--**"

Hitoshi's voice was cut off as suddenly my ice wall/screen exploded, then sunk into a dark abyss. My small treasure fell to the floor with a soft 'clang'. I glanced at Brook with a knowing stare. He was straining against the chains even more. Bruises were forming on his wrists.

"Free me!!! I need to get to her…I won't let him touch her…I'll kill him!!!" Brook fell back onto the backboard of his bed, panting heavily, and closing his eyes in exhaustion.

Screams were now emitting from the pendant and Brook's eyes snapped open again. "KAO-RI!!!" He cried out.

Seeing the determined and pained expression on my friend's face…made me feel an emotion…I haven't felt in a long time…

Sympathy.

"Get ready…" I mumbled. I snapped my fingers and another of my best friends appeared. This would be one of the times that having a friend who can make things transparent useful.

Bryan walks up to the chained vampire and quickly disposed of his bonds. Without saying a word to us, Brook has disappeared out the door before I could even blink.

I turned and nodded to Bryan who then brought us through the walls and floors. Just to be sure we arrived at the Infirmary on time for the show.

--------------------------------------------

"Get away from her…" Brook's voice was bone chillingly cold, as he walked closer to Kao-ri's bedside.

"How did you get out!?"

"This means extra punishment for you, Kingston!"

It looked like Brook was ignoring our babbling teachers as he approached the whimpering heap, otherwise known as Kao-ri.

"Stay away from her!!!" The two shouted angrily.

"Kao-ri…I've found you…" I watched my love struck friend sit down on the side of the bed.

She only continued to whimper. How dismal…

"Shh…" Brook spoke soothing words in a foreign tongue that I didn't know fluently.

"No…no…hurts…it hurts…stop…make it stop…please…"

Brook bent down and sniffed her neck then pulled away swiftly wrinkling his nose in disgust. He turned his head towards the teachers in one swift motion.

"Tell me…are you both crazy…or just plain stupid…there is no way to cure a half vampire…you should know that! Were you trying to kill her!?" He bore his fangs at the two "healing drugs don't do anything except inflict pain. Vampires. Do. Not. Get. Sick!!!"

"What about you!? Do you know if Leader were here this week…you would have been expelled for pulling such a stunt, Brooklyn!?" Hitoshi chastised him.

"I DON'T CARE!!!" He roared in fury "I wanted her and now she's mine that's all that matters!!!"

Brook reached down and cupped Kao-ri's chin tilting it up so that their red eyes came in contact. "I'm sorry for not being able to protect you Kao-ri…" He quickly pressed his lips to hers then moved his head to her neck and sired her once again.

------------------------------------------

After having transformed Kao-ri into a full vampire. Akemi and Hitoshi left to go teach their classes.Presently all of her friends were sitting around her bed all of them talking about their new found powers. Darkness is such an interesting thing. Staying in it for too long…can cause dangerous side effects. Insanity. Death. Paralysis. But sometimes it could just…taint one…in a way. Light is always so fragile.

"Kao-ri…" Brook's voice stood out among the onnas' voices.

"Hm?"

Brook opened his mouth to speak again, but closed it after…sighing and retreating to the back of the room.

"Kao…believe it or not I think he's jealous…" Kyo and a few of the other girls giggled and surprisingly I saw Brook turn an interesting shade of pink.

"Ah he'll be ok…" Kao-ri looked back to her friends.

Brook didn't look quite as pleased. Hah stupid girl…

"So guys…tell me how things have been with you? Naoko-chan…how's life with Rei?" Kao-ri grinned as Naoko blushed…but that soon vanished.

"…I guess it's been ok…if you like waiting…" With that comment she gave a small smile to the other girls, small wolf-like spirits circled around her as she left the room.

"Kao-ri…Rei's been…distant…sorry that no one told you…" Xylia soon left after Naoko.

Interesting…

I pulled out yet another of my small treasures. Hey what can I say…these things can sell pretty well in the Student Black Market in the basement of the school. This one is called the chain of feeling, allowing you to read peoples emotions and understand them.

Activating its power I stared after the two girls that left room. So…Kao-ri isn't one of _them_ anymore. She's different…hah!!! They feel betrayed…how amusing…

"Hey…guys we better go…we've got class…get better soon Kao-san…" Loretta, Kyo, and Nikita nodded at her before leaving.

"Hey!!! Dammit let me in Brook ya stupid vamp…" Shura burst into the room. But wasn't she in here before? Where did she go?

"Yo Kao-chan I brought you some ramen! I know that Infirmary food sucks…" She grinned and pulled out two bowls.

"I can't taste ramen anymore…"

"Ah well…hey it'll bring back your strength!" Shura placed a bowl down on Kao-ri's nightstand.

"No…no its fine…please just leave…" Kao-ri drew her knees to chest "I'm…different…you shouldn't be around me…"

Shura gave her a weak smile then headed towards the door. Before she left she stopped in the doorway.

"Kao-ri…you say you're different…but deep down…everyone can tell that you're not. But if you believe that you are…and if you push us away…then you are different…" She gave Kao-ri another smile "but I'm sure that a few of us would like it if you remain the way you normally are…it doesn't matter to us if you're a vamp like him" She pointed to Brook "You're still Kao-ri…Brook can't change that. We can't change that. Nothing can change that…but you…"

With that said Shura left the room.

It was soft at first. But then the sound became clearer. Kao-ri was…laughing.

(-.-); I will never understand women…

Brook was beside her bed again. A questioning look on his face. "Kao-ri?"

"I'm ok…I'm ok Brook…" She looked up at him with her normal blue eyes.

"Prince…" Brook turned back to me.

"What'cha want now Brook…" I snorted and stared at the wall in front of me.

"I was wondering…why the pendant didn't show what your deepest desire was…"

I smirked and turned to leave the couple alone.

"She was in the room…" I laughed lightly and finally left. I heard Kao-ri yelling to me as the doors to the room slowly closed.

"_HEY TALA I'LL PUT IN A GOOD WORD FOR YOU!!!" _


	16. Fiction

Chapter 16: Fiction

_I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas!_

It was the final class of the day. I glanced at the clock to my left. 7:29:50. Ten more seconds!!!!

"Your assignment for tonight is page 7884, numbers 345-360, 567, 678, and 802. Tomorrow's lesson will be abo--"

Nora-sensei was cut off by the sound of a bell sounding throughout the classroom.

And so the stampede begins. Gah! (X.x); That was close…

"Don't forget to attend the dance tonight…" called out Michael-sensei as he walked into the classroom avoiding my fellow classmates as they entered the room.

(;o;) Everyone feel free to laugh at me…but I still don't have a date for this dance!!! I've been so busy; working on my Holiday Project for History with Miyuki-chan, Cathy-san, Cammy-chan, and Kao-ri-san, the thought totally slipped my mind.

You see we've had this long term assignment in Akemi-sensei's class. And today two people from our group have to read it aloud to the whole school. To put it in plain English…I'M A NERVOUS WRECK!!!!

I mean we wrote a story…like the assignment said…but…still…me…in front of over 200 people (400 if my school comes over here early), is not a good thing…I mean what if I screw up…or worse…what if I screw up…and then everyone laughs at me…

Oh no!!! Now I'm late!!! I was supposed to meet Miyu and the others outside ten minutes ago!!!

I ran as fast as I could out of the first castle and made it to the courtyard that was lit up with Christmas decor. I looked around for my partners…but only received a snowball right in the face. I blinked and looked around. To the left off me were all of the people in my castle, bundled up in their snow clothes. Miyu was standing off to the side with another snowball in hand. She giggled and tossed it at me. "Ma-chan you're late!"

I laughed. It's really nice to see that Miyuki-chan is having fun. She's usually so quiet…

"Gomen ne Miyu-chan! I got out of class late…" Hey it is sort of the truth!!!

She grinned and through the snowball at me. "You were spacing out again weren't you, space cadet?"

I laughed nervously and ran a hand through my hair. She knows me far too well. "Hehe…you caught me…" I scooped up so snow of my own and threw my own ammunition back at my friend.

We ran back to the others who were waiting on the snow covered hill. We've decided…that our castles will stick together. After what's happened in the last couple of weeks the 3-6th castles have basically shunned us from conversing with anyone of their members. And personally…they can all go to hell for all I care.

Looking around at my dorm mates I came to a conclusion. Sure…we were an odd bunch…and we weren't on the best terms with some people. But in a way…we're still all friends.

Huh? Gah! –flomp- (x.x)

Man can I get any clumsier!? I can't even walk up a stupid hill without tripping!!!

I looked up at Miyu-chan who was now walking backwards to see if I was alright. "Miyu-chan look out you're gonna cra--" (. .);;; Whoops. Too late.

I watched Miyu begin to fall forwards, after having bumped into someone. But strong arms wrapped around her waist and held her in place. "You should watch where you're going, Miyuki…" A deep voice spoke softly to her.

Rubbing some snow out of my face I then recognized the person to be none other than, Garland Reno, himself.

Heh…maybe I'll leave those two to their selves. I haven't been reading her diary –innocent look- What are you talking about?

Anyways…

I took another glance around. Brook and Kao-ri were sitting close together. Heh Shura-san is apparently showing the Prince her new powers.

And come to think of it…I don't think I know anyone else besides her that can turn into flame. Come to think of it…all of the humans have powers that I've never seen before…well aside from Kao-ri, but still. Nikita can see ghosts, poltergeists, and anything invisible. Kyoko-san can now transform into a cat. Naoko-san can summon wolf spirits. Loretta has the whole swords thing going on. And I've not known a psychic to read thoughts quite as fast as Xy-chan can. But I guess their new talents only add to the weirdness of our family.

"You're gonna freeze like that if you don't move, Yori-san…" A calm voice spoke.

I rolled over and watched the bluenette standing over me with an intrigued look on my face.

"I can't feel the cold…" I replied to Kane. He blinked in confusion. I thought elves were supposed to be smart? "I'm a Shadow…"

"Even if you can't feel the cold it can still affect your body…" He replied offering a hand to help me up.

I felt my cheeks redden a little as I took his hand.

"All students please report to the ballroom in an hour…" Hitoshi-sensei's voice echoed throughout the halls.

Oh no! I don't have a date!!! And we haven't chosen who's reading the story!!!

"Crap…" Kane and I spoke at the same time "how the hell am I gonna get a date on such short notice!?"

It was then that I noticed…

We were still holding hands…

"Hey Kane…" I spun around to face him, my cheeks becoming even more pink "will…you go with me to the dance?"

He smiled as if the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders and said…

"Hohohohohohohohohohohohoho…"

O.o; Wait…what the hell?

"Sorry bitch…but Kaney-Waney is going with me!" Miran Xiaolin…

(-insert evil thoughts of how to kill her off-)

"Rei-sama may be going with that whore of his…but I'll get him back…come on Kane we're going to the dance together!" She said in a shrill tone.

Kane looked back at me as he was being dragged off. "Sorry…"

The door to the castle closed behind them.

Great…now I'm dateless…what else can go wrong…?

"Ma-chan…you and Kao-ri-san are gonna be reading the story…is that alright? Cathy-chan lost her voice…I'm not very brave…and Cammy-chan is gonna be singing tonight…" Miyuki spoke softly to me.

Wonderful…

"It's ok Miyu-chan…I'll read it with Kao-ri…I was actually looking forward to it!" There's nothing wrong with a little white lie…

"That's great Ma-chan!" Miyu smiled happily at me.

Seeing her, this happy…her smiling face…I could only return the gesture.

---------------------------------------------

I walked back to our castle alone. Miyuki had to go help with the decorations in the ballroom before she could get ready. I wouldn't admit it aloud but…this shadow is quite lonely. Stupid Miran…I hate her…

I'd wish death upon her…but I don't wanna sink down to her level. I just hate girls like her…stupid…GRRR SLUT!!!!

Xylia laughed lightly as she walked by me. "You're jealous of her because she took Kaney-Waney away…you were really close too…ah don't worry…I have a feeling that he didn't like what she did just as much as you did," With that said Xy-chan walked past me and continued to walk down the hall that connected the first castle with the second.

I guess I should get ready…I have a feeling…that it's gonna be a looooongggg night…

---------------------------------------------

I walked into the ballroom following Miyuki and Garland. Apparently Miyuki had been asked to the dance when I left them alone.

As I looked around the ballroom I couldn't help but admire the decorations. A spell had been put on the ceiling so that fake snow fell. It looked like winter was brought inside the castle…but thankfully without the cold.

Man I feel like a third wheel…

"And now before this dance begins…two students from Akemi's Writing Class will read their story to the school…girls please come up on stage…"

Know what…I think I hate Christmas…

---------------------------------------------

Kao-ri and I walked up on stage, the pages that we were going to read in hand.

"Hey everyone this is our story…it's called…How Brook Stole Christmas…" Kao-ri spoke.

Some kids laughed.

"T'was the night before Christmas and don't ask me how, but not a creature was stirring, not even Takao…"

"WOOHOO I'M IN THE STORY!!!" Takao cheered some where from the audience "WAIT…HEY!!!!!!!" Wow…someone…is slow…

"All the students were tired, asleep in their beds. Thoughts of presents and gifts were stuck in their heads…"

"Tomorrow was Christmas…of this they were sure. And outside their windows it truly looked like winter…"

"Was that supposed to rhyme?" I heard a familiar snotty voice speak.

"High above the hills a dark being lay, one who despised the coming of Christmas Day…"

Wow I guess Brook and I are more alike than I thought then…

---------------------------------------------

After Kao-ri was finished with her couple of pages it was time for me to finish the story.

"Brook looked up at the tree and realized his mistake…Christmas brought happiness…it was not his to take…"

"Merry Christmas to all. Hear the bells ring…and now it's time for Cam Hikari to sing…"

We gave a final bow as the applause rang throughout the ballroom. Cammy went up on stage and the dance was finally going to start.

Guess it's time for me to disappear…

--------------------------------------------

"Hey!"

Huh?

I turned my head to see none other than "Kaney-Waney". But where was the slut?

"I'm…really sorry…about earlier…can you please forgive me Yori-san?"

"Trying to get me to forgive you before you go back to making out with Miran?"

"Do you realize how disturbing even the thought of that is? As much as I hate her…she is my cousin. I couldn't let her down…she was afraid that she'd have to go alone…"

Oh yeah let the Shadow go alone she won't mind. -.-;;;

"But now I'm regretting that…seeing that she's got practically all of the guys hanging off of her…"

"Yeah all except the Tiger right?"

"Hah…yeah…Rei's too much into the buffet table right now…"

Baka Rei…what about Naoko-san!?!?

"Yori-san…will you forgive me?" Kane had a pleading look in his eyes.

"Yeah I gue--"

Before I could finish my sentence I was cut off by a certain pair of soft lips on mine.

"Heh…sorry…" Kane was blushing "mistletoe…" He then kissed me on the cheek and walked back into the crowd.

Holy…crap…

Did I ever tell you how much I love Christmas? I LOVE CHRISTMAS!!!

I ran into the crowd searching for Miyu-chan…holy crap she needs to know how much I now love her for putting mistletoe there!!!

"Miyuki-chan!!!" I yelled. I nearly knocked her off her feet.

"Ma-chan?" She questioned, looking at me strangely.

"Oh Kami-sama…thank you for putting mistletoe over there!!!" I squealed happily.

"_But Emma-chan…there isn't any mistletoe over there…"_


	17. Education

Chapter 17: Education

_Happy New Year Everyone!!! YAY SIX MORE DAYS UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY!!!_

_Well…this will certainly be interesting…_

"Ohayo (Good Morning) Mika-sensei, what class is this?"

"Welcome to Sex-Ed, kid…" She laughed and I felt a crimson red blush appearing across my cheeks.

Mika-sensei had to be kidding…right? RIGHT!?!

I pinched myself just to check incase I was dreaming or something.

OW!

Ok…not dreaming…

I swear that I didn't sign up for this class…gods…how I wish I could be somewhere else right now. Let's see…who else is in this class…

As I glanced around the classroom I realized that I didn't know most of the people who had already arrived. Fortunately I could see some of my friends walking down the hall.

At first things started out ok, fortunately I was sitting next to Kai, who was one of my good friends. Something…wasn't right though…Kai seemed…different today…

He seemed more…fidgety…almost. He kept looking around the room at the girls who were already in the class and saying their names…O.o; at the same time and same order as Mika-sensei was she was taking attendance…that's….just creepy…

"Kyoko Hinomei…Shura Mikawatsu…Vega Zahara…Rena Hiyama…Cathy Friedman…"

Kai paused. His eyes gleamed with an evil…that I've never seen before…well maybe not an evil…but I've never seen that emotion in his eyes before…hell I've never seen any emotions in his eyes before—

"Nikita Balkov…"

The said girl walked into the room as soon as her name was spoken by both Kai and my teacher.

"Move…"

The command was simple and rather curtly ordered by Kai. For I had little time to react and before I knew it, the phoenix had pushed me from my seat and I landed in the next set of desks with my head in the lap of none other than…Kyo Hinomei herself…

Oh…shit…

"Oi Smithright…you making a move on my girl?" Before I knew it Takao-san had picked me up by the collar of my shirt and pulled me up, revealing my bright red face.

"I swear Takao-san I wasn't!!!" My voice cracked because of the humiliation I was being put through.

"Just joking Sparky…geez you're bright red…besides if you were really trying to make a move on Kyo-Kyo the proper way to do it is like this…" Takao pushed me back and laid down across both seats so that his head now rested on Kyo's lap.

I think he's insane…

"Kami-sama…please spare my moronic onii-chan…" I heard Kinomiya-sensei mutter.

Kyo-san's eyes turned into cat-like slits as Takao nuzzled his head closer to her stomach. Her eyes closed and I swore I saw a fang slip out of her mouth as she raised a now clawed hand and slashed it across Takao-san's face.

"AHHHHHHH KAMI-SAMA IT BURNS!!!!!!" Takao-san jumped up and ran around the room screaming the same thing over and over again.

Kyo smirked and wiped her hand on her pants.

Kinomiya-sensei sighed and grabbed his brother sitting him down in the chair next to Kyo again.

"Mr. Smithright please find a seat…and stay out of trouble…"

I did as he said and took a seat by one of the girls. She ended her conversation with one of the other girls and took the time to greet me.

"Hi! My name's Rena…and you are?"

I introduced myself quickly then turned away. I felt another blush rising to my cheeks. Rena is…really pretty…

The bell rang and Kinomiya-sensei cleared his throat.

"Welcome to Sexual Education, students--"

I heard Tala snigger before saying, "Didn't know there was a class set aside just to screw a girl..."

Kinomiya-sensei glared fiercely at Tala. "You'll learn about Sexual Reproduction, a.k.a--"

"How to fuck someone..." Tala was seriously going to get it from our teachers.

Wait…that didn't sound right…GAAAAHHHH!!! BAD MENTAL IMAGES!!!

Kinomiya-sensei glared even more. "How a species reproduces..."

Oh have I mentioned? Pissing off our teachers is Tala's number one hobby.

He laughed. "Care to give us a demonstration of it, Kinomiya?"

Let me just say. I've never seen Kinomiya-sensei blush so much in my life…

"Y-Yes Kyoko-san?" He called on Kyo who was raising her hand patiently.

"Ano…Kinomiya-sensei will we learn how to **castrate** someone in this class?" She sent a dirty glare at the Ice Prince.

As soon as she mentioned _the word_ I felt myself pale. In fact…all of us (meaning the male half of our class, mind you) paled…just the thought of…ugh…-shudders-

Mika-sensei burst out laughing and commented about finding a knife somewhere.

O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She continued to laugh for a few minutes, some of the girls joining in on her jest. When suddenly she became serious and popped a disk into the DVD player in the classroom. "Here's a preview of what's to come in this class…"

All of us turned to face the Blackboard that had transformed into a screen. The lights went out.

"Whoa there lion-boy! Keep you're hand where I can see them…or I'll take pleasure in removing them!" Cathy-san yelled at Rai.

The room was then silent for a little until…

"Kinomiya how can we see the Lions' demonstration of Sexual Reproduction if you turn off the lights?" Tala smirked and gave a curt chuckle.

Before anyone could fuss about Tala's comment the movie started. It appeared to be one of the Hospitals that my family supports.

"Chapter 4…Child Birth…"

---------------------------------------------

I think I'm going to be sick…

It's only been half an hour into the movie and I'm already sick…how embarrassing…

I felt a light pressure on my shoulder and I turned my head to see that, Rena didn't look so well either.

"It's ok…you're not the only one…" She pointed to the others around the room. Takao had fainted and just about everyone a little pale.

She groaned as the doctor took out a knife and cut along the woman's stomach. Apparently this was a c-section birth…

I rubbed Rena's back comfortingly, knowing that my stomach wasn't doing any better than hers was.

I looked over at Kai, just to see how he was doing.

(O.O)

Kai's whispering in Nikita's ear with that look in his eyes…

She narrowed her eyes and slapped him. "Pervert…" I heard her mumble.

Ok now I know there's something wrong with him.

---------------------------------------------

The movie finally ended, leaving five minutes left in class for Mika and Hitoshi to speak with us.

"Now there's going to be an on-going project in this class…I'll hand out the rubric today and the project will start next class--"

"A project? What are we doing interviewing people on how they fuck?" Tala turned to his right and addressed the Egyptian male sitting in the pair of desks beside him "hey Mystel how do you do your whore?"

W-What?

I could've sworn Mystel's eyes turned a dark blue for a moment…

He growled at Tala and held up a hand.

"Mystel…" Vega was ignored and Mystel sent Tala flying across the room into the opposite wall.

Some of us cheered, knowing that the Prince had surely had that coming.

Huh?

I looked down to see a note on the floor by Nikita's desk. It had probably fallen off.

Well…I can't help but be just the tiniest bit curious…

I looked around and opened the note…

_When I first saw you, I already knew that my love was for you._

_A hidden desire burning with fire._

_All I ever wanted was you._

_How can I say the words I love you?_

_I hear your voice. It whispers sweet words in my ears._

_I don't want you to leave._

_I want you here with me._

_I'm burning with love, learning just how wonderful that can be._

_Don't you know I need you?_

_I want to hold you in my arms._

_I love you and always will._

_You don't know how much you mean to me._

_A burning love, a simple desire, you're setting me on fire. _

I choked back a laugh.

WHAT THE HELL IS KAI ON!?

But…he really shouldn't string Nikita-san on like this…so I better tell him that enough is enough.

The bell rung and Kai took Nikita's hand and led her to the door.

"Kai wait up!" I heard myself speak "Kai wait! Where are you going?"

He didn't stop.

I ran ahead and stood by the door. My powers started acting up and the lights went out again.

"Kai…where are you going…" I spoke softly.

Suddenly the thought dawned on me and I felt the blood drain from my face.

Tomorrow…was Kai's birthday…

He gave me a small smirk.

"_I'll be celebrating my birthday a little early this year, Wyatt…"_


	18. Tribulation

Chapter 18: Tribulations

_Tell me…what exactly is the definition of a boyfriend?_

I couldn't believe it. But…I heard it with my own ears…and Goshujin-sama heard him too. You see, Hitoshi-sensei just called all of the people in our castle to the hallway in between and just…said it…

"Kai Hiwatari has mated with Nikita Balkov…and she now carries his child…I'm warning you now…if you so much as look at her the wrong way…I can't assure your safety…"

I understand why Hitoshi was warning us…phoenixes were viciously protective of their mates…

But…Kai…and a tainted human…I just…

Does…not…compute…-swirly eyes-

Anyways it's the weekend now and since Goshujin-sama is hanging out with all of the other guys in the second castle I recommended that Vega-san invite all of the girls over to the first castle so that we could have our own party!

Oh! Did I forget to mention? Vega-chan is staying in our room now. We don't know exactly why she was transferred into this room; she was staying with Mystel-san for the first couple of days. Why would Kinomiya-sensei make her switch rooms? I mean Mystel-san's from Egypt too I bet they could've been great friends or even more…-soppy romantic sparkly eyes-

Oh well, moving on…

Many of the girls had started to flock to our side of the castle and we were beginning to make a barricade in the middle of the hallway that connected the two castles. :D YAY IT'LL BE LIKE A SLEEPOVER!!!

"Ah finally…a night where I'll be able to sleep peacefully for once…" Kyo-chan said while she helped Loretta move the furniture out of the common room.

:D THIS REALLY IS GOING TO BE LIKE A SLEEPOVER!!! HURRAY!!!!

"Hah what Takao's keeping you up at night Kyo-Kyo?" Rena asked her while stifling a giggle.

"Yeah…that stupid dragon snores louder than a thunder storm!!!" Kyo did her best impression of one of Takao-kun's snores and a roar of laughter among the others followed.

"Vee-chan…start a conversation!" I urged Vega from her pocket.

"S-So K-Kyo-san…do…you like Takao-san?" My Egyptian friend asked shyly.

"WHAT!?! OF COURSE NOT!!! THAT STUPID PERVERT NEEDS TO DIE!!!!" screamed Kyo dropping her side of the couch that she and Loretta were moving.

"Dammit Kyo!!!" The blunette yelled while raising knives from the ground to hold up the fallen side. Loretta wiped her brow in relief.

Cathy laughed, "Nice save Loretta…"

As soon as the common room was cleared we all changed into our pajamas and started to place our futons on the floor.

"So Nikki how does it feel to be a mommy?" Kyo asked while poking her friend's shoulder lightly.

"It feels like hell…Kai doesn't acknowledge me at all…it's like he's using me just to make the child. But…even if…he hates me…and abandons me with the babe…I swear…that it'll never feel unloved…"

Nikita-san placed a hand on her flat stomach and gave everyone a small smile. Though that smile may be fake…I know that Nikita-san will stay true to her word.

"Surprisingly…that's almost what it's like with me and Rei…" Naoko-chan spoke up.

"Yeah Nao…what exactly is going on between you and the tiger?" Emma asked while laying down on her futon.

"Can I ask all of you…what the definition of a boyfriend is then?"

"Someone who'll hold you…" Xylia-chan closed her eyes.

"Someone who makes you feel safe…" Cammy-chan wrapped her blankets around herself.

"Someone who comforts you when everything seems to be going wrong…" Nikita glanced at the barricaded hallway for a moment then looked away.

"Someone who's strong enough for the both of you when he needs to be…" Rena said hugging one of the many plushies she brought with her.

"Someone who's not Takao? Wait my mistake…Anyone but Takao…" Kyo laughed.

"Someone you care about…" Miyuki-san took off her slippers and sat down on her futon.

"Someone unpredictable…" Emma-chan blushed.

"Someone who's likes you for who you are…" Shura stated blandly.

"Someone who's loyal…" Cathy said as a pair of lion ears popped up on her head. :D CUUTTTEEEE!!!!

"Someone who you'd risk your life for…" Akira answered surprisingly calm.

"Someone who can swallow his pride at the right time…" Luna said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Someone who'd rather die than hurt you…" Vee-chan answered. She…seems sad…

"Someone who loves you… Kao-ri stared at the ground.

"I think Rei's using me…just to get rid of his stupid fan club…and I hate it…because all of them are threatening me…every moment of class on a school day…" Naoko finally spoke.

"Then break up with him…" Loretta snorted "that stupid pretty-boy tiger needs to feel some major pain…"

"Let's stop talking about such negative things…that kind of stuff makes bad dreams…" Rena nodded.

Suddenly the lights died and we all sat in dark in silence for a moment.

"What…the…fuck…?!" Shura growled loudly.

"Wyatt…what the hell are you doing past the barricade?" Cathy must have sniffed him out.

"Err…the power went out for real on our side…so…"

Wyatt-kun was cut off by Takao-kun.

"We're gonna stay over here with you ladies!" The perky dragon said cheerfully, plopping down onto Kyo's futon with her.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF MY BED YOU STUPID BRAINLESS PERVERT!!!!!" She screamed in fury and then sent Takao-kun flying across the room via air Kyoko.

Takao landed against the wall with a splat. "Are you sure you weren't paranormal before you came here Kyo-Kyo?" He managed to squeak.

"ARRGGGG I'LL KILL HIM!!!!" Fortunately Nikita and Kao-ri had a strong hold on their friend.

"Cathy my sexy lioness--"

"Rai…come near me…and I'll rip your pretty face to shreds…" Cathy enunciated the fact that she had her claws ready and waiting by ripping a long gash along the bottom of the couch.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!" Tala and Shura yelled in unison.

"Grab your futons…from the other room guys…" Tala stated while walking over to an invitingly empty armchair "and Takao…some of us would like to sleep tonight…so keep your trap shut for once…"

Hey! There's Mystel-san!!! Whoa!!! Vee-chan just stood up suddenly. WHY IS SHE WALKING BACK TO OUR ROOM UPSTAIRS!?!

I stealthily flew out of my friend's pocket and over to a flower in the room.

Nikita and Kao-ri had finally let go of Kyo-chan after she promised not to kill Takao until tomorrow morning and were both returning to their futons.

I noticed that Brooklyn had let out his black feathered wings and was now sitting on a futon that he had placed next to Kao-ri's.

The female vampire sat down and stared at her mate with a confused look written on her face. She reached out and touched his newly sprouted appendages, perhaps she was wondering if she would get wings too. It'd be really cool if she did, though that's just my opinion. –sparkly eyes- They'd be a couple of fallen angels…how romantic!

Things were beginning to settle down…and everyone was retreating to their beds to finally rest for the night. I, myself settling down in the center of the flower I was on and closing my eyes. I felt the warmth of the room embrace me before succumbing to the darkness and falling asleep.

-----------------------------------------

My eyes flickered open and I stared at the clock. It was 2:00 A.M…WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING AWAKE!?

I closed my eyes to return to dreamland but I noticed a light coming from Vee-chan's room…and Goshujin-sama's futon was empty.

I flew silently up to the room and peered through the keyhole.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone Max…" Vega spoke softly.

"I promise…"

In the next moment…it felt like my world shattered…

She kissed him…

My female best friend…kissed him…

Holding back my tears I returned downstairs before Goshujin-sama.

He promised he'd help me get back to normal…but…can he really keep to his word…

_In the past I was a fairy...in the future I'll be a pixie...but right now I'm broken....and there's no one there to fix me..._

…_My name is Rini Tamayoshi…_

---------------------------------------------

Lily: Hey everyone…I'm REALLY REALLY sorry for not updating…here are the reasons why I couldn't…

1. History is a bitch…I had this long term project that I put off till last minute…but seriously…my History teacher loaded on the work in between too so I didn't really have time to work on the chapter.

2. I really needed a break from writing… (. .);;; GOMEN!!!

3. I got a bunch of Manga for my birthday and I couldn't stop reading!!!

4. I had the worst case of Writer's Block in the world…but I finally came up with an idea…not to mention an idea for the next chapter too so don't worry my updates will be on time now!

Anyways…

Please Forgive me…

Cause I'm Always and Still…

_**Lily**_


	19. Transaction

Chapter 19: Transaction 

_Hoshi no furu basho e…To the place where stars fall…_

_Can you catch a falling star…?_

It was dark when I woke up…

What. The. Hell.

I'm awake…and it's fucking Midnight…

I shivered a little and glanced to my left to see that the Ghost-guy…Bryan…had his futon set up next to mine…and he had stolen my covers…

(T.T); BLANKET HOG!

I curled up in a ball to try to see if my own body heat could keep me warm…but…that wasn't so much working.

And I couldn't necessarily wake up Bryan cause…I'm kinda in a crappy mood…and I know that we'll end up waking everyone up if I steal my covers back…and then I'll have a pissed off ice prince, phoenix, vampire, etc. on my ass for waking them up from their beauty sleep.

I sat up on my futon rubbing my eyes to get used to the darkness of the common room. There was a half moon tonight and it illuminated the room somewhat. Well it was bright enough for me to see the outlines of my dorm mates' bodies on the ground. Wait…che…nah my mistake that's just Brook and Kao-ri's empty futons.

Brook was sleeping sitting upright against the wall with Kao-ri…its pretty cute he's got his wings wrapped around her.

Gah…what can I say I may be kinda tomboy-ish but I'm somewhat of a hopeless romantic too…

Wait a minute…I knew something didn't seem right…

Max and Vega are gone…and there's a light coming from one of the rooms…

Ew…ok…I hope they aren't doing anything…erm…inappropriate…

They both seem smarter than that…so something must be wrong…

As stealthily as I could I stood up on my futon…

And stepped on a squeaky floor board…

And woke up the thief of my covers…

And tripped because he's stupid…

And because he probably thought I was trying to take them back…

And cause he can't really tell that it's me…

In other words…that stupid moron woke up and tripped me…and I fell…on top of him…

And cause he's a moron…

His powers suddenly decided to work…

And we fell through the floor into the basement specifically…

Into. A. Fucking. Broom. Closet.

(-.-) I…am…not…happy…

"YOU FUCKING MORON!" I screamed at my lavender haired roommate.

"What…the hell were you doing awake now?" He asked me calmly.

Suddenly brilliance decided to strike as an idea came to mind.

"Ne…Bryan…you can become invisible ne?" I asked with a grin.

"I'm a ghost what do you think?" He snorted as if I had asked him if the sky was blue.

"Something's going on between Vega and Max…I want you to help me investigate…"

"Well who would've known that little Rumi-chan is a nosey little bitch…" Bryan laughed at his spot against the closet wall.

**BAM!**

"Never…call me that…" I growled drawing my fist back from his gut.

Bryan had a mixed look of pain and shock on his face. What did you really expect me to let him get away with that? Plus like I said…I'm in a really bad mood. For some freakishly weird reason I woke up…and now my stupid conscience isn't gonna let me go back to sleep until I find out what's up.

"Take my hand…and close your eyes…" he mumbled.

I grinned and did as I was told and suddenly I felt as if I was weightless. I could tell that we were floating through the ceilings that we had passed through when we fell.

And then we stopped.

"They're in the next room…stay quiet…we're invisible…but that doesn't mean that we're inaudible…"

I nodded and closed my eyes again as Bryan brought us through the wall.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up Max…but I have to tell someone…"

I opened my eyes again and watched the scene in front of us.

"…Do you mean the reason you transferred into my room?" Max asked the Egyptian.

"I can't be around him…I need to leave this place…but I'm afraid he's going to follow…" Vega's fist was shaking, perhaps in anger? "…I can't escape…he always finds me…I can't keep running from him…"

"Who are you talking about Vee!" Max asked stepping closer to her.

"Mystel! He's the Dark Lord…" And so she told a story that has probably been repeated far too many times.

"…And you haven't told the teachers?" Max nearly shouted at her.

"If I did he'd kill them…he's always watching me in the daytime…at night I'm here with you and Rini…so I'm safe…"

"This…is complicated…" Max ran a hand through his hair and looked away from Vega.

"I'm going to run away…"

"But-"

She laughed, "It's the only thing I'm good at…I can't fight him…the power I was blessed with was the ability to run away. I guess this is my punishment…I'm going to run…for all of eternity…"

And then Max hugged her…

"Vee…you're our friend…we can't let you suffer like this…"

"Thanks Maxie…but…what else can I do…wait until he kills you all just so he can then rape me…at least if I run…Rini and you won't get hurt…"

Max closed his eyes tightly and hugged the girl closer, "B-Be careful…"

"I will but…_promise me you won't tell anyone Max_…"

"I promise…"

She kissed Max on the cheek and then there was a sudden gust of wind and a breeze of feathers flew out the window.

She was gone…

I felt weightless again and Bryan brought us through the wall and into our room.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" I whispered.

"Damn you and your stupid feelings…" he whispered fiercely.

And then we were going through the walls again.

"Kinomiya!" Bryan yelled slamming his fist on out teacher's door.

"Wha? Do you kids know what tim-"

"There'snotimeVega'srunaway…" I screamed at him.

"………………………………………………………What…?"

(-.-);

"VEGA HAS RUN AWAY!" We both yelled.

Kinomiya-sensei's eyes seemed to darken. "This isn't because of Mystel is it?"

We nodded.

"Shit…stupid girl…" he cursed "…go and wake up your dorm mates…find her **now**…" he ordered us.

There was a poof of smoke and then he was gone. Probably to inform the other teachers.

Again Bryan led us through the walls and back to our castle. It was going to be hell waking up everyone.

* * *

Lets see…I think I've gotten scratched, bitten, drooled on, frozen, burnt, electrocuted, punched, kicked, and thrown across the room but we managed to get everyone up and now our castle is running through the forest searching for our hawk-like friend.

Including Mystel…

It's strange…and maybe…I'm a little scared…of what's going to happen when we find her…will he grab her and run…or will he continue to lay low like he has been?

One thing is for sure though…after what I heard tonight…I don't think I will ever trust him again…

"Guys…I…found her…but…yo-"

Takao was cut off as the sound of all of us running towards him droned out his voice.

"—you're not gonna…want…to…bring…the whole cas-tle…here." He finished his sentence as the last one of us arrived.

I held my stomach as I fell and threw up, emptying the contents of my stomach on the forest floor.

Many of us turned away from the sight…

Others sought comfort in the embrace of their mates and friends…

Wyatt and Rena fainted…

In front of us…a twenty foot pine tree…had been hit by a powerful magic…its needles lay dead and black on the ground…the branches weak and frail…pieces of them ready to fall off…

But…that wasn't what had us so disgusted…

Hanging by a rope that was tied around one of her wings…was our Egyptian quarry…

Apparently…someone else had found her first…

Vega seemed like she was halfway transformed into her hawk form…

Probably forced to stop by her captor…

Blood caked her silver bangs and chunks of her long wavy hair were found on the ground by the base of the tree.

Her pale rose-colored eyes seemed lifeless…and blood was dripping down her chin.

Her clothes were torn beyond recognition and tarnished by her blood.

There were large gashes all over her body…and parts of her skin were dangling off of her nearly dead corpse…

A knife was also on the ground…Tala found that it was warm and sticky…having been used quite recently…

On her exposed stomach…was a message written by her scarred skin tissue and her blood.

_Catch me if you can_

"H-Help me…" she whimpered and a pool of blood flowed out of her mouth.

I threw up again…and more of us fainted…

The teachers arrived…

* * *

The teachers sent us all back to the common room…

We wouldn't have classes today…

I crawled onto my futon and stared at the ceiling…

Why do bad things always happen to such good people…?

It's really not fair…

I felt the covers being laid on top of my body and I was pulled up against a warm body.

"Go to sleep Rumi-chan…" Bryan whispered.

"_I told you not to call me that…my name's Loretta…"_

* * *

Lily-sweatdrops- I'm sorry for the late update again minna-san! Here we go with my list of excuses…

1. My relatives from London came to visit

2. I'm kinda getting into Naruto now –sweatdrops-

3. I went to my brother's house this weekend and I would've gotten it out a little sooner had I not gone

4. I hate school…

5. I'm getting really lazy (. .) GOMEN NASAI!

Anyways...

Signing Off...

I'm Always and Still

**_Lily_**


	20. Action

Chapter 20: Actions 

_Why it's so much fun and not so much fun to get into a fight with your boyfriend…_

_He's disgusting…_

_He disgusts me…_

_That monster…he's no longer the little Egyptian boy who loved my caress…_

_No longer the little boy…_

_Not even a man…_

_I watched the scene in front of me…Enrique was pacing again…just like always…but only two names left his lips…and he repeated them over and over again…a look of anxiety on his face._

_Mystel Ammon…Vega Zahara…_

_Mystel Ammon…Vega Zahara…_

_Mystel Ammon…Vega Zahara…_

_It almost pains me to see him so worried…something must be wrong…_

_So much blood…_

_So much blood…_

_No more love…_

_No more love…_

_I hastily walked down the hall to the Infirmary, to where I was sure that one of the sources Enrique's worries resided temporarily. And not so much to my surprise I found source number two there as well. Transforming myself into my true form I entered the room. Mystel's gaze turned towards the door…and I was sure that he recognized my presence immediately…but…for some reason he continued the conversation he was having with the falling star._

"_Why did you run from me…?" The words fell softly from his lips and I, being the wind carried them to Vega's ears "did you think I would let you get away…?"_

"_I-I needed…I needed to try…" She murmured weakly._

"_Did you think I liked possessing your body and making you do all those things to yourself, Vega? DO YOU?" Mystel's eyes flashed with anger for a moment and he grabbed her upper arm._

_So my suspicions were correct…he possessed her…then made her…_

"_Mystel…you're hurting me…" Vega hissed softly._

"_I only want you to love me…be by my side…be mine…" Mystel closed the space in between them and buried his face in the crook of her neck._

"_Get away from me…I don't want you…I hate you!" She spat angrily._

_Suddenly her face contorted in pain and seconds later Mystel withdrew his face from her neck, smirking in admiration of his work._

_He marked her…_

_I glanced at his mouth and took note that he had developed small fangs. Her blood flowed in a small stream down his chin._

"_Now I'll know where ever you are whenever I want…" He wiped the crimson liquid from his chin with his sleeve._

_Mystel stared up at the ceiling…my hiding spot…and he smirked…ever so slightly…_

_Asshole…_

_He walked away from her bed and towards the exit but stopped before leaving…his eyes returning to a familiar shade of crystal blue, the orbs shinning with concern and sincerity._

"_Vega…g-get…well soon…"_

That was a week ago and it's now the day ofthe Valentine's day dance. I don't know what's more amusing, the boys hitting on the girls or watching Enrique having a spaz attack over every little thing. I sighed running the brush through my hair again.

See…I'll admit it…we're having this dance…and well…see Hitoshi and I got into a fight…

(-.-) If I hear one more person go "Kawaii their first lovers' quarrel!" I'm gonna blast that person into the stratosphere.

Anyways back to the conversation…

See our fight…kinda led to a gang fight…meaning that Emi-chan and Nor-chan tried to back me up…but ended up getting in a fight with Pyro-head and the Pigheaded Jock. But on the bright side…Emi, Nor, and me are all going to the dance together, so not to look foolish.

"Yo Windy-girl come on we're going to the First castle to go spend quality time with the girls since we've been so busy!" Nora yelled to me from the common room of our castle. If you've forgotten well that's ok but Akemi, Nora, and I have our own castle since well usually this is an all Boys school.

"Mi-Mi are you coming?" Akemi called.

I set my brush down on my vanity then dashed down the stairs.

"I'm here relax!" I grinned cheekily.

They laughed a little then we walked off towards the first castle.

* * *

When we arrived…who should open the door but the infamous werewolf himself.

"So you came to apologize?" He inquired quirking a brow at me.

(-.-);

"No—"

**SLAM!**

(o.o) THAT JERK JUST SLAMMED THE DOOR IN OUR FACE!

(T.T) **I'LL KILL HIM!**

Only before I could kick the door down the door to the second castle opened and we were enthusiastically waved over by Rena Akiyama.

"Gomen ne Sensei's! We forgot to tell you that the guys took over the first castle…"

"That's alright…now let's get to work ne? We've only got an hour until the dance!"

Well…we were finally ready after a whole bunch of fighting over clothes and make-up…well…most of us were anyways…but still we're all set for the guys to—oh yeah…that's right…I don't have date…

STUPID HITOSHI!

We were all standing in the common room just mindlessly talking about things.

"Sensei…why aren't you going with Hitoshi-sensei?"

And like all normal females before a dance…we were talking about our favorite subject…males…

Akemi laughed nervously, "Not…a good…topic girls…" she said while making various hand gestures.

"MAYBE I JUST DON'T **FEEL** LIKE GOING WITH THAT JERK!" I screamed aloud hoping the said jerk would over hear.

"Hey its not uncommon…Naoko's not going with Rei…and Cam isn't going with Spencer…and Kyo isn't going with—"

Kyo cut Loretta off by saying…

"WHAT THE HELL WHO SAID THAT I WASN'T? Ack! I mean..."

"So you _are_ going with him…" Kao-ri grinned.

Suddenly we heard footsteps nearing the door to the hall that connected the two castles.

The room grew silent…

Unfortunately…the other side of the door wasn't…

"So who's gonna knock on the door?"

"You knock."

"No _you_!"

"Guys…lets just settle this and say that Takao will knock…"

"Yeah Takao can—hey! Wait I'M TAKAO!"

"Nice to meet you now _KNOCK ON THE DAMNED DOOR DUMBASS_!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Suck it up and be a man Takao!"

"THEN I DON'T WANNA BE A MAN!"

All the girls in the room sweatdropped.

"Enough…" I recognized Kai's cold voice immediately.

There was a sound of struggling then there was a loud banging on the door.

Everyone looked to Nikita who sweatdropped then walked over to the door.

As soon as it opened we watched Kai released Takao's neck and the said boy crumbled to the floor.

"What did you do to him?" Nikita asked her mate.

"Kai used Takao's head to knock on the door…it was pretty funny really…" Wyatt said chuckling at the dragon-boy's fallen form.

"Anyways…you dames' ready?" Tala asked walking over to Shura and circling around her.

"Yup…" We nodded.

"Good…"

And with that we were off…

* * *

As I looked around the Ballroom I spotted many people dancing. It was cute…even cupid had a date…

Oh no but not me…

No…perhaps I'm doomed to be single forever…because the day Hitoshi apologizes…is the day where men learn to swallow their damned pride…

And everyone knows that's a hopeless case…

"Johnny come dance with me!" Akemi smiled brightly at the Pyro-head.

"For the last goddamned time woman…NO!"

"WHY NOT?"

"JUST BECAUSE!"

Michael decided to pass by the couple then coughing loudly. But his cough kinda sounded more like…'Johnny can't dance'

"I CAN TOO PARKER WATCH ME!" He grabbed Akemi's hand, face nearly as red as his hair, and asked her…rather loudly…if she would like to dance…

It was adorable…

By the way…Akemi also ended up _teaching_ Johnny how to dance as well…

It's nearly midnight and I'm not really sure exactly what the hell I was thinking but I accepted the offer of the teachers from the East side school and now I'm surrounded by the six male teachers from the said school.

Suddenly I was dragged away and pushed up against the wall. Familiar lips were crushed against my own. But soon the force lessened and became a gentle caress.

I didn't notice that I closed my eyes. But I opened them then smiled…

Hitoshi…

"Mi-chan I'm sorry about earlier will you forgive me?" he mumbled against my lips.

"Of course Hito-kun…" I mumbled back.

I've learned something new today…and I'll share this information with my friends someday…

But the best part of getting in a fight with your boyfriend has to be making up at the end…

_My name's Mika Tseke…have a Happy Valentine's Day… _


	21. Vacation

Chapter 21: Vacation?

_In which the Fox and Hound make a few mistakes... _

I stared ahead at the group of students in front of me and let out what seemed to be my thousandth sigh that minute. Well at least that's what my partner in crime for the evening was probably thinking. Seeing that he just cast me another glare.

"Stupid woman...how the hell did I get roped into this..." my redheaded companion grumbled.

See I happen to be the teacher of the 'Human Life' Class aside from being the Illusion teacher on a regular basis.

Anyways once every year I take the most powerful of our students on a field trip to thereal world for a week since its required in the curriculum and because its so much fun:3 Humans have the strangest styles and I love to bring some things home!

I looked around to take a head count of the students coming on the trip.

_Tala Ivanov_...No surprise there...  
_Brooklyn Kingston_...Probably knows more about Humans than I'll ever want to know...  
_Bryan Kuznetstov_...One of Tala's allies...  
_Kai Hiwatari_...Our own personal fireplace Hooray!  
_Takao Kinomiya_...-.- Hitoshi owes me big time...  
_Rei Kon_...The school's very own playboy bunny...  
_Enrique Giancarlo_...Cupid himself...

And I don't know why but our leader...the head master...wants me to bring the human girls with us as well.

_Shura Mikawatsu_...Tala Ivanov's new obsession who's fiery temper seems to have  
melted down one of the many walls around the Ice Prince's heart :3  
_Kao-ri Nakedashi_...Brooklyn's newly sired sweet heart...  
_Loretta Mizuyah_...Is either best friends with Bryan or something more ;3  
_Nikita Vorobev_...Kai's pregnant mate -squeals- A BABY!  
_Kyoko Hinomei_...Is possibly dating Takao O.o; ...  
_Xylia Shiteru_...The person Enrique turns to when he's in trouble...  
_Naoko Koshiba_...-frowns- Seems to be really down lately...

I guess bringing them along would help keep the boys under control while on the trip.But I'm still a little concerned...see...people don't treat people who are different all too kindly...and the girls may think that they're still one of them...when really they're now one of us.

"Woman! How many damned bags are you bringing on this goddamned trip?" Johnny growled while dragging my bags out of the castle. ;) Hey you can never not bring enough clothes ne?

"We _are_ going away for a week Johnny-kun..." I reminded him while waving goodbye to my friends as I left our castle. I could tell that it was going to be a long week when I came face to face with seven quarreling couples.

"Onna you're staying in my room for this stupid trip..."

"What the hell? You'd have to drag me in there screaming, Ivanov!"

"That could be aranged..."

"You're sick..."

"Why thank you..."

"Hehehe...I totally have him whipped Nik-chan -winks-"

"Uh...Kao-ri..."

"You have me whipped Kao-chan?"

"Eep! B-Brook-kun...when did you get--"

"I think you have things backwards Kao-chan..."

"Meep..."

"This is going to be so awesome! I can't wait until I get back to the Human Realm! I can finally go home!"

"It won't be that easy Lor..."

"Course it will be...you'll help me get home...won't you Bryan?"

"...Sure Loretta...whatever..."

"...Kai...?"

"...Hn...?"

"...Nothing...nevermind..."

"TAKAO KEEP YOUR F-CKING HANDS TO YOURSELF!"

"But Kyoooooo..."

"-thwap- Stupid, perverted, brainless...UGH! How the hell do I put up with you?"

";) Its cause I'm just so damn irresistible..."

"Uh...sure...right...whatever..."

"Ugh...I have a head ache Xy-kun..".

"What's bothering you now Enrique?"

"So. many. problems..."

"o.o; Errr..."

"It'll only be a week Orihime...yeah I promise that we'll do something together when I get back..."

"Ok Rei-kun!"

"...Rei...come on we're going..."

"-glares- Rei will go when he's ready bitch..."

"-growls- ..."

"I'll be there in a minute Naoko..."

Yes...there seems to be a lot more drama in this generation...

I felt a vein pop after Johnny and I had stood there for five minutes while waiting for our presence to be noticed. I was about to yell but the fiery God of war beat me to it.

"HEY YOU BRATS SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO THE FOX!" He yelled, his face turning nearly as red as his hair.

I sweatdropped as the couples turned to face us. "Err...hey everyone..."

Johnny growled and cut me off, knowing that I wasn't going to help get this field trip started. "Get all your goddamned luggage together and keep your traps shut..."

Smiling in appreciation at him, I waited a few moments for the students to get their things together before taking out a spell book and starting to chant the necessary spell to get us all to the Human Realm

We arrived in the center of the usual park that we land in when we go on this trip. "Welcome to Bakuten, boys..." I smiled cheerfully.

"This is the Human Realm?" Rei blinked while looking around at the park's scenery.

"This is Japan you twit..." Bryan snorted at the tiger demon's lack of knowledge.

"Alright everyone...act natural...act like tourists...and for those of you who can't look normal even if you tried your hardest I have a simple illusion spell that will make you look normal until we get to the ware house we're renting..." I nodded thoughtfully.

"A Storage house? You expect **me**, Tala, Prince of the Ice Demon Clan, to stay in an freakin' STORAGE HOUSE?"

"No...she doesn't _expect_ you to stay there Tala...you're **gonna** stay there whether you like it or--"

"Hey you know...I could always get us a place to stay..." Kao-ri spoke up.

"Yeah, Kao-ri's dad owns a famous electronics company..." Nikita nodded "she has houses all over the--"

"Ok...enough...the point is thattheChinese freakshow isfuckin' loaded so we're staying somewhere that will suit me..." Tala snorted.

"Right then...Kao-ri lead the way..." I nodded at her.

She nodded and walked out of the shade that the tree we were under had provided for us. Suddenly her eyes widened in pain and she fell to the ground her arms folded across her chest.

"Damn Human Realm sunlight..." Johnny cursed then walked over and dragged the Chinese girl back under the shade of the tree.

"This...just got a lot more complicated..." Loretta sighed in annoyance "I'm not gonna sit here until it gets dark out..."

Brook growled and took Kao-ri from Johnny, a possessive gleam in his eyes.

"-.-; I'm ok now Brook...you can put me down..." Kao-ri squirmed in his tight hold.

"Shut up..." He growled back.

The students all began to converse among themselves, their voices growing louder and louder as they tried to talk louder than the others around them.

"Ugh...I can't think..." I groaned and held my head while walking away from the tree.

Its hard to come up with a plan to get us to a decent hotel without having anyone turning into ash when there are fourteen students flipping out around you...

Just then a comforting hand was placed on my shoulder and I turned to see the blushing face of the god or war himself.

"_Relax Akemi...I'm sure...you'll think of something..."_


	22. Aggravation

Chapter 22: Aggravation

_A problem that can't be fixed by a simple spell... _

It was around five in the evening when I received a call from Akemi. They had arrived safely at a rather large hotel and were staying on the top two floors so not to draw any attention to themselves. I was relieved to hear that they were all okay, knowing what the human realm does to some of the students.

Johnny then came on the phone, saying that Akemi had to go out and order some food for they were having a small party for arriving safely. I asked about how they managed to get to the hotel with minimal injuries. He laughed and told me that Akemi had come up with an ingenious plan, but they would need me to send over a potion or two. I agreed and we said our farewells then ended our conversation.

Walking out of my room I walked down the stairs into the common room of our castle. I looked around trying to even just sense the presence of my other roommate. Sadly I couldn't find her anywhere. Noticing a note stuck on our front door I walked over and began to read.

**Good mooooorrrrnnnninnnngggg!**

**Gomen nasai for not being here this morning N-chan, Leader stuck me with doing both Akemi and Johnny's classes. If I could ask a favor...do you think you can teach my classes for me today? Thanks a bunch in advance!**

**--Mika**

I sighed, knowing that history was never one of my good subjects. But I'd never turn my back to a friend in need. Crushing the note into a paper ball I threw it into the waste bin and headed back upstairs to change into fresh clothes for Mika's first class. My classes are usually held towards the end of the day while Mika's are held bright and early. (-.-); Lucky me...

After dressing and finishing my other necessary morning processes I headed towards my balcony to greet the morning before I headed off to the Dining Hall for breakfast. As I stared at the rising sun I heard a soft clattering sound by my feet. Trying to ignore it to keep my focus I remained staring at the sun behind the hills. Another few 'clacks' and I was beginning to get annoyed. Tearing my gaze away from the sun, I sent a furious glare towards the ground.

"Morning Beautiful! Ready for breakfast?" called a familiar blond.

"I'll be down momentarily..." I answered with the glare still plastered on my face.

Turning and walking back into the room I quickly went down the stairs and met the infamous Michael Parker by the door.

"Dream of me last night?" he asked grinning cheekily. I ignored him as usual and continued walking towards the main castle determined to get some food into my growling stomach.

"So anyways...how're Johnny and Emi? I heard you got a call from them last night..."

I felt a vein pop but I kept walking increasing my pace little by little desperately trying to ditch the blond gym teacher.

"Hey! Last time I checked it's rude to leave a question unanswered!" Michael has easily caught up and was now keeping up the pace beside me.

"Sorry...I'm just really stressed...I have my classes and Mika's to teach today Michael so I'm not all too happy..." I answered while staring ahead at the path leading up to the main castle.

"Ouch...that sounds like it's gonna be fun..." He winced playfully "well if you need any help just ask me ne?" He winked and held open the door as I swiftly entered the castle, hastily making my way towards the Dining Hall. Mika's first class begins in twenty minutes and I'm not even sure what she's teaching about today.

To put it in simpler words...

I. AM. SCREWED!

Not even bothering to open the door to the Dining Hall, I muttered a simple spell and went straight through the said entrance.

While practically flying to the table at the end of the hall I mumbled yet another spell to assist me with this predicament. I held my hand out and caught the on coming plate and continued to walk as various foods began floating over to the dish in my hand.

I walked over to the teachers table at the end of the room and sat down in my usual spot, Michael coming over and taking the spot beside me, Hitoshi already being there and finishing up his own breakfast, I began to rush.

"Take it easy...you can be a little late to Mika's class...you need the food..." Hitoshi advised.

But of course who really ever listens to him anyways...

I ran out of the Dining Hall with a piece of French toast hanging out of my mouth. Looking down at my watch I counted down the seconds until the bell rang while I ran into the classroom.

RING! RING! RING!

Yes! I made it!

Turning to the rest of the class I growled slightly at the smug looks on their faces. Walking over to Mika's desk I took a quick look over her plans for the day. Ah so it's finally time to teach the boys about the center of the Human Realm. The center of the 'Earth' as the humans call it. This should be fun…

"Ok boys turn to page 5462 and begin reading on your own while I set up the necessary diagrams for this lesson…"

Turning to the page in Mika's copy of the said text, I let my eyes skin over the page before turning my attention back to the diagrams I needed to set up.

_The Human Realm or Earth as the said beings call it is the unstable barrier formed around one of the Universe's greatest powers. Earlier in the chapters of this text you learned about the punishment of souls that have sinned before they are reincarnated. If the said souls cannot handle the punishment, wish not to be reincarnated, or if the souls are so damned that they are refused a body…their soul is sent to the center of the Human Realm where the spirit is converted into the raw Power that will be used once doomsday comes. The Power is highly unstable and if unleashed before the necessary time, would destroy the Universe as we know it. But if used for the said time the Power will restore all life in the Human Realm. (Note: After the defeat of the Dark Lord, nearly all of the spirit energy of his soul was sent to the center of the Human Realm, making the 'Power' far more powerful than anyone could ever dream of.)_

As I finished setting up the last chart I looked around the class room and watched as some of the students' hands raised into the air, waiting to be called on.

"Yes Wyatt?" I asked while sitting down at Mika's desk.

"Thanelly-sensei…if this power is strong enough to save the humans from destroying themselves…why hasn't one of our race taken it to save us instead?" The lights in the room flickered for a moment.

Another student snorted, "Who cares about 'saving' what about just taking the power for power!"

What a foolish child…

"No one has succeeded in taking that power because—"

Mystel cut me off. "Because on each of the levels of the Human Realm there are specific challenges that are meant to stop whoever tries to get to that power…" He answered.

I sent the Egyptian a warning glare. "Mystel is right; there are four layers to the Human Earth. Three of those layers have been enchanted by the faculty to protect the Power. The Fourth and Last layer was designed by the Head Master himself…no one has yet to get past it…"

"Didn't the Lord of Nightmares get past all the layers once before…Thanelly-sensei…?" Mystel asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Mystel…" Sarcasm dripping from my words ",the Dark Lord was stopped far before he could reach the Power. The Head Master had an army waiting at the Fourth layer and he was destroyed like any _threat_ should be…" I sent an innocent glare.

"…How did he get to the Human Realm Thanelly-sensei?" Mystel seemed too intrigued in the topic of the Dark Lord so I promised myself that I would get back to the lesson as soon as I answered his question.

"Traveling through the darkness to the Human Realm is a simple task for those of High Magic Capacity…" I explained "One simply has to know the correct spell for such a task…"

Reciting the encantation in my mind I willed my body to pass into the darknessthen reappeared beside Mystel, smiling all too happily at the students.

And so the room erupted in whispers as I walked back to Mika's desk in the front of the room.

As I turned to my diagrams I was once again cut short, but this time by a different source. I sighed…

The bell rang…

The students began to file out of the classroom leaving only awkward silence behind. I packed up my things into my bag and turned to leave when I saw the blond Egyptian still in his seat. He stood and flashed me probably the most pleasant smile he could muster. "I really enjoyed today's lesson Thanelly-sensei…thank you…" Again an eerie smile. And then he disappeared into the darkness.

I shook my head and walked out of the History room, beginning to make my way towards the lower levels of the school where my Potions class would begin shortly.

Suddenly I froze in my tracks.

Dim realization began to dawn upon me as I promptly turned and began running towards the Infirmary.

"_Didn't the Lord of Nightmares get past all the layers once before…Thanelly-sensei…?" _

Foolish…how could I be so foolish…?

"…_How did he get to the Human Realm Thanelly-sensei?"_

"Hey babe where are you going so fast?" Michael asked while running beside me. I ignored him and tried to run faster.

"_I really enjoyed today's lesson Thanelly-sensei…thank you…"_

I burst into the infirmary to find Vega's bed empty, but a red liquid dripped down the wall in a message that made my blood boil in fury.

'_I'm back…and I've come to take back what's rightfully mine…'_

Michael stared at the wall in shock then fled from the room. I could hear the pounding of his foot steps as he made his way to Leader's quarters.

A loud growl escaped my throat before I let out a frustrated scream.

_**My name…is Nora Thanelly…I may be the stupidest person in the world right now…but I swear upon the demon blood in my veins that I will not rest…until there is retribution…**_


	23. Relation

Chapter 23: Relation

_It's time for a story to be told…_

I have many names…I have no name…but you all know me as Leader, Head Master of the West Side School for Paranormal Boys. On account for recent events, I believe its time to tell you all a story…one that took place 50,000 years ago…

_This particular story takes place before I was born…then again maybe I already was…_

_But I know for a fact that this story took place long before Mystel or any of the current teachers of the school were born._

"_Lord of Nightmares the council of Gods finds you guilty for attempting to—"_

_Oops…wait let me start from the beginning…_

_Fifty thousand years ago…I had a brother…and I still do…_

_He wasn't always bad…at one time he even enjoyed giving the children of Earth their nightmares…_

_But one day that just wasn't enough for him…_

_Night escaped to Earth the evening of June 5…something B.C. _

–_sweatdrops- _

_He flew through the small towns of the Human Realm spreading his darkest nightmares along the way. Sending images of death, starving, disease…the things that I sure he wished he was in control of._

_But alas my poor brother was not after chaos and mischief that night…no…he was after something far more dangerous._

_I used to think that my brother was the most foolish of the fools for attempting the stunt he pulled that night. I mean…**I** designed the last layer of—_

_Oh…I seem to have gotten off topic again…sorry about that…_

_Flying past the giant land masses my brother finally made it to his destination._

_The middle of the Pacific Ocean…otherwise known as the center of the Ring…_

_The Ring of Fire that is…_

_It's also the quickest way…to get to the center of the Earth…_

_As taught in Mika Tseke's History class there are four layers of the Earth, each having some sort of obstacle to stop whoever dares to try to make it to the core. When new teachers come to the school new spells and traps are made by them to replace the old ones._

_Getting back on topic again…_

_My brother parted the sea and dove down to the entrance. He was then met by the First Layer Challenge._

_Not a very difficult spell to overcome but it would've been challenging had it been anyone else but my brother facing it._

_The first layer challenge was created by the Spell Casting Teacher and by the Potions teacher._

_Several large statues were what my brother had faced, statues that could tell whether or not his intentions were for good or evil. After seeing the malicious glint in his coal black eyes the statues came to life with the help of the spell placed on them by the teachers._

_Drawing their large stone swords they lashed out at my brother…_

_But as I said before…it would've been a challenge…had it been anyone but my brother facing off against them._

_Without even having to draw his own sword, Night lifted his hand and let out a wave of dark energy, making the Stone Soldiers' line up formation useless. The waves of darkness had knocked them all down like a child's set of dominos…and I probably would've found this funny had I not known the dark desire hiding behind my brother's eyes._

_With the soldiers defeated the Potion Master's trap in the first layer came into effect. A magical barrier set by the Spell Casting Professor activated and the room began to fill with an acidic poison. A large waterfall of the concoction appeared in front of the entrance to the next layer just as an extra precaution._

_But this wouldn't be a difficult obstacle for Night to overcome. As the platform around him began to melt my brother used his cunning and jumped into the air. Flying directly at the poisonous waterfall he began to pick up speed and then began to spin creating a sort of whirlwind around himself as he flew directly through the waterfall and making it to the door._

_Walking down the seemingly infinite number of steps that followed the door my dearest brother had then made it to the Second Level which was protected by none other than the History and Defense Professors._

_Here on the Second Layer Night was met with a room-sized puzzle that would require an immense amount of time accomplish properly. The layer had been adorned with a labyrinth that seemed to be a harmless child's game when in fact the labyrinth was enchanted to go on infinitely unless my brother solved its riddles._

_Using his elite psychic abilities, Night had discovered that there were numerous switches throughout the maze and an army of moving statues guarding each of the switches. Unfortunately the second layer would not be a challenge for my brother. Concentrating his power into the palms of his hands, Night then released wave after wave of raw psychic power. The waves of power crashed through the hedges, destroying everything in their path. My brother followed the waves closely flying low to the ground to pick up more speed._

_With the hedges, soldiers, and switches destroyed Night had a clear view of the hole in the floor which would lead him to the next layer. Unfortunately for him, as soon as he caught sight of the portal the hedges began to rapidly grow back from behind him. He would have just about twenty seconds to make it to the portal or else the hedges would catch him._

_He kept on building speed…_

_Faster…_

_Faster…._

_Faster…_

_But unknown to my brother the statues had rebuilt themselves as well. Reaching out with a loud grunt, the stone soldier clamped his hand around Night's ankle and dragged him to the ground._

_The hedges had sprouted up around him again but even if Night was closer to the portal no one could miss the way his eyes began to burn bright red in untamed rage._

"_You **dare** touch **me**? The Lord of Nightmares? Insolent fool!"_

_Night unleashed an unbelievable amount of psychic energy, destroying the soldiers, hedges, and anything else in his path._

_Looking around the room at the destruction he caused, Night rose slowly and with a slight limp, he threw himself down the hole to the Third Layer._

_My brother's eyes closed as he felt a spell enchant his body. It wasn't as if he didn't know, but the Third Layer was protected by spells from the Physical Education Teacher and the Care of Magical Creatures/Types of Demons Professor._

_His body shrunk and he was sent into what seemed like the box-like thing otherwise known as the Mini-Wars Stadium. Around him was a desert environment and several yards away Night could spot the small portal…then again the artificial sun was beating down hard on his pale skin and he could've been hallucinating._

_Using what little energy he had left Night flew into the air heading for the portal. Sand Dragons reared up their heads from the sand and shot mighty flames at my brother. He began to spin, using the same technique he used to defend himself from the poison on the First Layer, unfortunately the dragons caught on to his trick and swung their tails at him, knocking him to the ground next to the portal. Because the sand was soft and giving and because or the dragons' immense strength, my brother hit the ground and like a rock skipping across a lake, bounced off the ground ever so slightly and fell into the portal._

_Night coughed as he felt the portal pulling him along. Strangely he didn't feel himself falling…which could only mean that he wasn't done on the Third Layer._

_Another minute later he was flung into a different Mini-Stadium. It was a forest that surrounded Night this time. The lush green trees seemed a bit overwhelming with their branches that reached higher than the walls of the stadium…_

_Higher than the **walls of the stadium**…_

_Night concentrated; summoning all the energy he could into his feet and jumped onto one of the branches above his head. A series of squeaks was heard beside him and he turned his head slowly only to find a number of Vine Dragons staring at him innocently._

_Night began to sweat as he eased himself back against the trunk of the tree. The dragons slid closer, the large flowers on their backs beginning to shake violently._

_Gathering energy into his feet once more, he jumped as high as he could just missing the poison clouds of smoke released from the small Vine Dragons' flowers._

_He landed on the edge of the stadium and held his breath, waiting for the poison cloud to pass on. Once it did Night caught a view of the other sic stadiums that he had yet to enter._

_So far he had been in the Desert with Sand Dragons. Then there was the Forest and the Vine Dragons who were ready to poison his ass off. Night probably figured out that the Magical Creatures Professor had chosen a dragon theme for this layer._

_At the last stadium, my brother caught sight of the final portal, the one that would lead him to the Fourth and Final Layer where the prize he so desired was awaiting him._

_And so he gathered energy into his feet and took off, jumping from ledge to ledge and making his way to the Light Stadium, where the portal was._

_Night pushed off from the final ledge with the last of his energy into the swirling silver portal._

_On the other side…I came face to face with my brother…for the first time in three centuries._

"_Step aside brother…too long has it been the age where nightmares are merely shoved aside…I've come to claim the power I deserve!"_

"_Don't be selfish brother! You know perfectly well that you and I are equal in power…" I tried reasoning with him. But it seemed that my efforts would be proven futile._

"_YOU LIE! …Get out of the way brother…" His eyes gleamed evilly "Or I'll make you…"_

"_Don't be a fool! You've wasted all of your energy on the previous layers…You have nothing left!" I yelled as the Council of Gods appeared beside me._

"_Then **die**!"_

_I regret not being able to sense the small amount of psychic energy left in my brother. Or perhaps during the short time that he was being transferred here, he managed to gather more energy…whatever the case I wasn't prepared for the sickle-like waves of energy directed towards me._

_I closed my eyes, awaiting the pain…but…it never came…_

"_My Lord…pl-please…you m-must punish Lord Night…if he had…if he had got-gotten a hold…o-of the Power…there would be no future…for the next g-generation…"_

_The young God of the Winds, Taro Tseke, had sacrificed himself for me…and for the daughter that he wouldn't know._

_Mika Tseke is the name of his unborn child. Rin Tseke was currently heavy with child but Demi-Gods or Sprites take many years to mature which is why many mothers often commit suicide before the necessary date._

_But we all know what will come of Mika-san…_

"_Lord of Nightmares the council of Gods finds you guilty for attempting to steal the Power of the Souls for your own selfish desires…and for the murder of Taro Tseke, God of Wind…" spoke one of the council members._

"_I-I hereby banish you…to Hell…for 500,000 years…brother…" I looked Night in the eyes and drew the Sword of Sacrifice from its sheath "I hope you learn your lesson…and that we'll meet again…"_

"_My Lord!" cried out the council members._

_But it was too late…I had struck my brother down…banishing him…but also…using my own soul as the sacrifice._

_After all…the Infinite rule of Equivalent Exchange applies to all…_

_Of course…my banishment was lessened because of the interference of the Council and I was released 40,000 years earlier._

_Not wanting to return to the Summit of Gods, I spent my time roaming around the Earth freely…_

_And in fact I watched my own birth 10,000 years later…_

_I watched myself grow…_

_And I watched it all happen again…_

_But this time I was the one to be banished…_

_And my brother was left behind…_

"_Mtae Ammon…you are no longer the Prince of this Side of the Nile…and are hereby banished from this Egyptian Kingdom!" screamed my father._

_I don't really know what I did…_

_I was only trying to protect my brother…_

_Why was I sent away?_

_And so I watched myself walk through the desert…until I could no longer…_

_Then I decided it was time to join with myself…_

_And I returned to that Kingdom…to watch my brother from afar…_

_But one day…_

"_You'll...make me strong then...if I let you reside in my body?" My brother asked my brother._

_I must stop him before it's too late! I thought. But…in fact…I was too late…_

_My brother became corrupted by my brother…_

_Night would take over Mystel's body…and slowly destroy his soul…_

_Unlike how I joined souls with myself…_

_I looked into my brother's future then…and saw that he would be attending the Paranormal School for Boys…_

_Deciding to look over my brother once again…I went and became the Head Master of that School…_

_And so the story ends…or maybe…it's just beginning…_

I reached my hands forward and pulled off my hood, revealing my tanned skin and platinum blonde hair, my mismatched eyes, and my very tired face.

"I am Mtae Ammon and the Lord of Dreams…I am Mystel's older brother…and I am the Lord of Nightmares' older brother. But if you're to call my anything…don't call me Leader…not even Head Master...for I won't have it any other way…if you are to call me anyone…please just call me Day…"


	24. Accusation

Chapter 24: Accusation

_Where one is innocent until proven guilty…_

"They want to sleep together…"

Leader blanched for a moment, a bright crimson blush appeared on his cheeks though it quickly faded away as he regained his composure.

"T-They want to what?"

I smirked for a moment at Leader's brief show of emotion.

"Well as you know Nakedashi is rich…but she's not **that** rich and so we only had enough money to purchase eight rooms."

"And why can't they just have pairs of the same gender in the rooms?" Leader quirked a brow.

(-.-); "Ivanov and Kingston are growling at me…"

"Well you **are** the God of War, my friend…"

My smirk widened. "Are you suggesting that I injure my students?"

"You seem to do it fine on your own when you're at school…"

Leader and I shared a little laugh before getting back on subject.

"Alright my friend…tell them that they can share the rooms with their loved ones…but if anything—"

I snorted and withheld a chuckle. "Trust me Leader…the rooms are so close together that they'd be stupid to try anything while Akemi and I are here…"

"Yes, yes…but really how many times do I have to ask you to call me Day?"

"But it's much more fun to keep your identity a secret from the students, m'lord…" I answered him in a jesting tone.

Leader's face darkened in an instant and he looked away.

"Actually…its best if you call me Leader…while you're away that is…" He looked up at me again concern written on his face "Nora did tell you the news, right…?"

My own face became grim at the question. "Yes…your brother has escaped, Akemi is scouting the area right now but we haven't seen him as of yet…"

"I see…" Leader looked thoughtful "Mystel's powers can't be at their peak right now, seeing that he brought himself **and** Vega through the darkness. He wouldn't dare go to the Center of the Ring in the condition he's in now…"

"We'll keep an eye out for him…though I don't think any sane person would stay around said person's predators…" _Really who'd do anything that stupid?_

"The key word in that sentence is _sane_…and as for who'd do something that stupid…someone looking for a thrill…" Leader frowned.

"Stay out of my head…" I growled.

"Mmm…no wait…it could be someone…looking for power…after all…why go for simple human souls…when you could have a Paranormal Soul…"

"Wonderful…now I've got a psycho threatening the well being of my students…" This week just can't get any better can it?

"Come home as soon as possible. I don't like giving orders…but this time—"

"Its necessary…I understand…" My brows furrowed and I glared slightly at my old friend "But you don't seem to understand that we won't be able to leave until Akemi has enough energy to do so!" _Don't you care about her at all?_

"Well compared to you how much I care about Akemi-nee-san is nothing…" He grinned at me "Though I don't understand why you haven't gotten your act together and just take her as your mate…"

I could feel my cheeks heat up with the rush of blood though I'm not sure if it was from the embarrassment or from the anger.

"Shut up, brat…" I grumbled.

It was true, I'm **much** older than our dearest little Leader. He's a lot like a little brother to me…though at times he's a lot more mature than he looks.

"Well…stay safe then ok Joh—"

Just then Akemi had come into the room but stayed against the wall be the door.

"Umm…the area's clear guys…and the students want an answer John-John," Akemi teased. She and Leader laughed as my face turned as red as my hair.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled. Turning, I pointed at Leader and said, "You. Leave. **Now**."

"Are you sure you'll be ok without me here, John-John?"

"**GET OUT**!" I screamed.

Leader laughed and disappeared in a haze of sparkles, leaving Akemi and me alone in the hotel room.

Akemi smirked and poked her finger against my chest. "You didn't tell him about the discount we got for having you, me, Kao-ri, Brooklyn, Tala, Shura, Xylia, Enrique, and Loretta and Bryan all pose as newly weds…"

"Because…" I growled while walking towards the door "Kao-ri, Shura, Xylia, and Loretta aren't having issues. Besides Nikita's pregnant, Kyoko is having enough trouble keeping Takao under control, and Naoko isn't speaking with Rei…"

"Ok, ok I get the picture…" Akemi rolled her eyes "You better get out there and tell them the news before Tala starts icing up the hallway…"

I stood in front of Akemi, my eyes traveling over her form for a moment. "Spying on me Emi? How very…foxy…" Leaning forward I gently pressed my lips to her forehead "See you later…_honey_…"

A smirk overcame my features as Akemi's cheeks turned bright red. Opening the door I stepped into the chaos in the hallway.

"Alright, alright…" I waited a few seconds for the students to settle down, but the silence never came.

"SHUT UP!" I roared, the halls echoing with my cry.

They immediately quieted up and gave me their attention.

"Well?" Tala snorted while turning his head to look over at his redheaded infatuation.

"Keep you pants on, Ivanov…" I glared at him a little then sighed "The Head Master has given you permission to share rooms with your mates…friends…whatever just don't try anything…" I slammed my fist against the wall "trust me…I'll know…"

A few of the guys cheered then went to move their things into their new rooms.

* * *

Later that night as I was walking back to my room after dinner, I opened the door and came face to face with Akemi Yoshino herself. 

"We have a problem…" She stated softly.

"Yeah…I don't think the kids are gonna listen to me…" I brought up a head and rubbed my temples.

Akemi shook her head. "There was a dead body found outside of the hotel…a young man…twenty-four years old…her was a drug dealer thou—"

I cut her short. "I don't want to know his life story Emi and what does it matter?"

"It matters because it was in front of **our** hote—"

"You said that already…" I grumbled impatiently.

"Dammit man let me finish!" she yelled in frustration. Suddenly her face contorted in shock. "Oh my God…"

I smirked, "seems like you've been spending too much time with me Emi…"

"Ugh! There were _bite marks_ on the dead guy's neck dammit!" Akemi was panting, trying to catch her breath as her face lost its angry red hue.

"Apparently some of our students decided to have a fresh meal…" I turned to go to the said students' room "Don't worry I'll take care of it…"

* * *

Upon entering Brooklyn and Kao-ri's humble abode I noticed that the curtains were closed and all the lights were off, giving the room a rather intimidating appearance. 

"Professor…to what do we owe this visit?" Brooklyn was lying on top of the sheets, Kao-ri curled up by his side.

She shifted and yawned softly exposing a pair of pearly white fangs. Her eyes fluttered open revealing bright red irises that instantly turned blue with the blink of her lids.

"You weren't at dinner, Kingston…"

"Mmm…so this is about the murder downstairs…let me tell you something…" His eyes turned crimson "We didn't do it. Besides…wasn't he a drug dealer or something? What does it matter that he's dead?"

"Since when were you a superhero, Kingston?" I quirked a brow.

"I'm not…" He answered, flashing his infamous fanged smirk.

"So you killed him then…?"

"No."

"There were fang marks on his neck, Brook." I stated. Trying to keep my temper in control was starting to become difficult.

"They weren't mine…" Brooklyn growled.

"Tonight's the night of the Blood Moon back home, Brook!"

"_I didn't do it!_" The room seemed to darken and I could only see Brook's burning crimson glare.

"It could've been—"

"If you're suggesting that my mate is response—"

"I'm not suggesting…" I growled lowly.

"_Leave_…" Brook hissed, his death glare intensifying ten fold.

"I'm asking the Head Master to come and escort you both home…personally…" I turned and walked towards the exit.

"_Don't worry my pet; we're done nothing wrong_…"

I closed the door behind me and stood in the center of the hallway. Suddenly it came to me…why Kao-ri hadn't tried to defend herself against my accusations.

I growled…of course…it was right there…a creature as dark as Brooklyn couldn't possibly be capable of love…

Kai was right…Brook **was** horrible when he had an obsession…

Kao-ri hadn't spoken…because so was the relationship between the sired and the master…

"I think you're wrong…"

Spinning around on my heel, I came face to face with Xylia Shiteru, the young mind reader.

"Kao-ri-san loves Brook-san…Brook-san loves Kao-ri-san…" She spoke softly.

"And how are you so sure?" I growled.

"Not only does Enrique smile whenever the couple is mentioned…but they're always on each others' minds as well…" Xylia smiled sadly.

"One of them killed and innocent man, Xylia, they won't go unpunished…now if you'll excuse me…" I turned and walked back to my room.

Walking inside I heard Akemi's soft laughter.

"Hn. So Akemi called you?" I asked. My eyes locked onto Leader's mismatched silver and blue ones.

"Yes…I'm a bit confused as to why Brooklyn would do this though…he has Kao-ri-san…we've let him keep her…he knows that he's not allowed to kill anyone. Why would he—"

Leader's eyes widened. "Akemi…show me where this happened…"

"Here…follow me…you can see all the blood that stained the pavement from up here…" She led Leader to the small balcony in out room and pointed to down below.

Suddenly it dawned on me as well…

What Leader was thinking…

Why would Brook or Kao-ri let all that good blood go to waste on the pavement if they really were the ones who killed him?

And wasn't Brooklyn's favorite insult 'I don't drink dirty blood…'

Leader turned to me.

"_Johnny…Mystel's here…"_

* * *

AN: Just a little note...don't worry everyone who gave me their character's I have forgotten them I swear! And seriously I'm doing this by P.O.V if anyone hasn't noticed...**every character _will_ get their own chapter.** So even if you didn't mean to berude I'm sorry being reminded that your character is in the story still offended me because I chose all of the characters in the beginning for a reason...cause I liked them and cause I'd use them...so I know what I'm doing...just sit back relax, read, and review ne?


	25. Preparation

AN: I just wanted to spologize for yelling last time (. .); Gomen nasai...I guess I was just cranky or something...usually I'm not so snappy and mean. But anyways...its been getting harder and harder for me to get inspired to write this fic...so...if any of you guys want to send me fanart (Use the M.S. Deviant Art page, Sacrificed0506(dot)deviantart(dot)com) for this or something...I think that might help! (. .); But...only if you're not busy ne? Anyways...here's chapter 25! I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 25: Preparation

_Following your heart doesn't always lead to good things…_

"We're going to war…"

As soon as Thanelly-sensei had said those words the tenseness of the atmosphere intensified immediately.

"Mystel Ammon, once your classmate, is now a wanted criminal…if spotted the order is to shoot first no question about it…"

"B-But babe! That'd kill Da—"

"This was an order from the Head Master himself, Parker, if you want to go against them be my guest…" Thanelly-sensei's eyes were so cold and unforgiving that the younger students were trembling under her hard gaze.

Parker-sensei gave her a curt nod and turned away. "I've got my own orders to take care of…_excuse me_ Nora_-chan_ but you'll have to go on with the debriefing on _your own_…" And with that said Parker-sensei disappeared in a haze of smoke.

Obviously he was trying to get Thanelly-sensei to be a little more compassionate about the situation. But…his little act appeared to have failed because…

_Thanelly-sensei seemed…_

"Those of you who wish to help defend both worlds stay here…the rest of you are advised to return to your homes until after this ordeal. Your parents will be coming to pick you up and if that is not possible then we will have a teacher escort you to your residence."

(. .); …_unaffected…_

"If you desire to return home the Head Master has informed me to send you to the Gymnasium. Those of you who wish to fight and prove that we've actually _taught_ you something here at school, remain in this room…"

I watched as students began to vacate the room by the dozen, until only about twenty or so students remained, myself included.

"Damn…less than I thought…" I heard Thanelly-sensei mumble to herself.

My eyes traveled around the room, recognizing most of the people who stayed behind. Of course there were all the students from the Second Castle (aside from the two missing), then there were students from the Fifth Castle, and I think there is one person from the Sixth.

As my eyes settled back onto Thanelly-sensei, suddenly a navy-blue clothed body blocked my view. I felt a small jolt of energy pass through me and I looked around again.

_He must have something important to talk about if he froze time just to say it._ I thought to myself.

"I can only keep this up for a few minutes so I'm going to make this fast…" He spoke softly.

I looked up into a pair of crystal blue eyes that were filled with a flood of emotions.

"What are you still doing here?" Garland asked while placing a hand onto my shoulder "Miyu-chan…this isn't going to be like those play fights that we have in Defense or Gym…this is a **war**…it's really serious! You could get hurt!"

My shoes suddenly became interesting as I turned my gaze to the floor. "I **am** serious, Garland! I want to help! There aren't a lot of people as it is and I think—"

"Go home." He commanded gently, cupping my chin and tilting my head up to meet his intense stare.

Suddenly it felt as if a great weight was taken off my shoulders and I noticed that time had continued its usual flow.

I then noticed that everyone was staring at Garland and I. At this point I was happy that I didn't have telepathy like other people did. But I could just guess at what they were thinking at that moment.

Closing my eyes tightly to hide the obvious look of pain, I fled the room, making track back to _my_ room. A thousand thoughts were running through my head as I climbed one of the seven staircases in the second castle.

_How dare he want me to just stay behind and 'wait' for him like any other girl!_

_How dare he classify me as the stereotypical housewife!_

_How dare he leave me behind to cry…_

I don't care what anyone says, I'm going to be in the war!

I walked over to _his_ side of the room and grabbed one of the advanced spell books off the shelves.

I'm going to the frontline! And none of them are going to stop me…

I quickly read the spell of darkness and stated my destination clearly. Slowly the familiar feeling of nothingness enveloped me and I willed myself to be taken.

_Running away now…?_

_How pathetic…though I suppose it could be seen as "an act of independence…"_

_Prove your worth…_

What…who…?

My eyes flickered open and caught sight of the lightness of the Human Sky. Strange voices…in my head…ugh…

Forcing myself to stand I looked around to take in my surroundings. Around me was all different shades of grey and I realized that I must've arrived in the city where the others were.

I moved my arms and legs, testing if everything was in working order. Feeling a few joints snap I winced at the sound. Suddenly a sharp pain in my back had me kneeling in the ground. I reached a hand back to run my fingers over my wings to check if they were the source of my pain.

Fairy wings are delicate things…maybe…Garland was right…

No! I've got to stay strong I need to prove—

The voice…

Umm…scratch that thought…

Mumbling a quick healing spell I began to mend the damage done.

I could just imagine what everyone back at school must be thinking…

"**_Ugh…Tomoe…she's never done anything like this before…"_**

"**_Think she'll live?"_**

"**_Eh…probably…she's got some pretty strong friends…they're all probably going insane right now…"_**

"**_Hey guys! Did you hear? Garland's leading a special recovery group to go get Tomoe-san back!"_**

"**_Heh…if you ask me…she's not even worth it…"_**

W-What…w-where are…

Who's…

These…thoughts…

Aren't…mine…

Ugh…

Sudden explosions snapped me out of my reverie. And just like the thoughts said…there was Garland leading a small team of students.

"AMMON! COME OUT HERE! I KNOW YOU'VE GOT HER! WHERE ARE YOU! I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCHED HER I'll—"

"_Isn't he over doing it a little?" _

A transparent image of a dark haired, pale boy appeared beside me. He casually slipped an arm around my shoulders and whispered in my ear some more.

"_Putting all those innocent people in danger…really what is that idiot thinking? Someone could get hurt…unleashing all those spells here as well…our world has been a secret from theirs for all this time…"_

There was a sudden rumbling and the earth split open. Mystel emerged from the rift's depths, sitting leisurely on an elevated platform.

"Garland…how nice to see you again…" He smirked.

"You bastard…" Garland growled "Where is she…I swear if you don't…"

"_That's your cue, my dear…" _The pale boy then faded away, leaving me alone on the rooftop once again.

I jumped down off of the roof, my healed wings slowing my decent partially. I landed with my back to Garland, but I could hear his words clearly…

"Miyu!" Garland called out "I'm so glad you're safe! Come on lets go home! Your family is waiting for you—"

"No…Garland…" I flashed him an uncharacteristic smirk "I'm going to be in the war…"

Taking a few steps forward, I joined Mystel on the elevated platform.

_My name is Tomoe, Miyuki…and I said I was going to be in the war…but I never said which side…_


	26. Author's Note

Author's Note.

Dear all my loyal readers, I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to write and I'm sad to say that I might have to discontinue M.S. or I'll have to give it away to someone who's willing on continuing my legacy ;)

But anyways, school and other things have been stressing me out and I can't seem to get inspired to write for this story anymore. So thanks very much for reading and email me if you are interested in receiving this burden.

Love and Peace.

Lily


End file.
